Krucza Gwardia
Krucza Gwardia (ang. Raven Guard) XIX Legion spośród pierwszych dwudziestu Legionów Kosmicznych Marines. Ich Patriarchą był Corvus Corax. Ich światem macierzystym jest Deliverance (pierwotnie nazwany Lycaeus) księżyc, który okrąża Świat-ul Kiavahr. Legion został niemal zniszczony podczas wybuchu Herezji Horusa i przetrwały tylko najbardziej zdesperowane i oddane jednostki z zakonu. Obecnie zakon ma wiele kłopotów z rekrutacją i szkoleniem mimo to zachowuje skuteczność na polu walki. Świat Macierzysty Światem macierzystym Kruczej Gwardii jest księżyc Deliverance (pierwotnie nazwany Lycaeus) orbitujący wokół Planety-ula Kiavahr. Na tym właśnie księżycu znajduje się główny klasztor zakonu Raven Spire. To właśnie tam odnaleziony został patriarcha zakonu Crovus Corax. Co ciekawe na rozkaz Coraxa planeta Kiavahr została podbita i przekształcona przez Adeptus Mechanicus w kuźnię dzięki czemu zakon ma stały dostęp do uzbrojenia. Problemem jest jednak to, iż mimo stałego dostępu do broni brakuje tam wojowników mogących ją dzierżyć. Uszkodzone geno-ziarno powoduje, że niewielu jest rekrutów mogących udowodnić, iż przejdą etap zmian, a i tak nie wszyscy z tych, którzy to udowodnią sam etap przechodzą. Historia Fundacja Pierwsze spotkanie Coraxa i Imperatora jest owiane tajemnicą. W prywatnej dyskusji trwającej dzień i noc, bez zapisów mówiących o treści rozmowy doszło do porozumienia. O świcie następnego dnia, Corax zgodził się objąć dowództwo nad Legionem, pod warunkiem, że Kiavahr zostanie podbite. Doktryna Podczas Wielkiej Krucjaty Krucza Gwardia, w oparciu o szkolenia Coraxa uczono na Deliverance, legioniści zostali mistrzami sabotażu, zamachów i innych tajnych operacji. Na planety, które były uważane za niemożliwe do podjęcia przez "zwykłe" lądowanie spadł szybko Kruczy gniew zastosowano precyzyjny atak na na wrażliwe pozycje wroga. Reputacja Legionu była taka, że Mistrz Wojny Horus często prosił ich o pomoc, aby zapewnić zwycięstwo. Połączenie szybkiego ataku Gwardii z furią Księżycowych Wilków czyniło ich niezwyciężonymi. Herezja Horusa Legion Kruczej Gwardii był jednym z najmniejszych legionów podczas Wielkiej Krucjaty, był zaciętym wrogiem dla każdego kto sprzeciwiał się Imperium Człowieka. Legioniści byli niezwykle wydajnie przeszkoleni, tak by angażować w akty masowego sabotażu wraz z infiltracją, zastosowywano najróżniejsze taktyki a każdą z nich stopniowo udoskonalano. Krucza Gwardia była jednym z siedmiu legionów, które miały być wysyłane do systemu Istavan by stłumić bunt. Horus Patriarcha już wtedy Synów Horusa i inni zdrajcy czekali na planecie Istvaan V i czyhali na siły lojalistycznych marines. Walka była zacięta, ci którzy jeszcze do niedawna zwali siebie braćmi teraz walczyli ze sobą bez litości. Bitwa wyglądała jak krwawa burza w której miast deszczu lały się strumienie pocisków z bolterów. Horus i jego sojusznicy wycofali się do swoich umocnień, w której zastawili pułapkę. Krucza Gwardia rozpoczęła szalony rajd w pogoni za wrogiem. Jednakże gdy zbliżała się do obrony zdrajców, przygotowanej przez legion Dzieci Imperatora pod kierunkiem Fulgrima, zostali ostrzelani przez setki bolterów i dział obronny. Setki lojalnych Astartes zostało zastrzelonych w pierwszych kilku minutach od rozpoczęcia ostrzału, a cztery z siedmiu legionów wysłanych na Istavann V porzuciło imperium i stanęło po stronie Horusa. Według zapisów legion Coraxa liczył prawie 80000 potężnych wojowników po bitwie na Istavan zostało ich zaledwie 3000. Skażenie Lojaliści byli zmuszeni do odwrotu. Straty były zbyt duże zdrajców było zbyt wielu. Przybyli na Terre by wraz z Imperialnymi Pięściami przygotowywać obronę pałacu imperialnego. Terrą targała wojna nikt nie zwracał uwagi na inne światy, Deliverance nie było wyjątkiem od reguły. Legion Alfa wykorzystał okazję, potajemnie dostał się do miejsca gdzie przechowywane było genoziarno legionu i skaziło je. Do dziś tajemnicą pozostaje w jaki sposób Legion Alfa tego dokonał. Po bitwie na Terze legion Coraxa chciał szybko uzupełnić poniesione nań straty jednak miast Astartes tworzono zmutowane skażone szaleństwem chaosu potwory. Sytuacje opanowano, lecz nim to nastąpiło zginęło wiele osób. Przez długi czas badano geno-ziarna i oddzielano te które ocalały od tych, które zostały skażone. Drugim sposobem było odbudowywanie ich żywych tkanek a także zbieranie genoziaren z poległych Astartes. Następstwa Herezji Mimo ogromnych strat a także podzielenia legionu podczas drugiej fundacji Krucza Gwardia nie straciła na swojej sile. Wciąż stają do walki podczas wielu kampanii w imperium. Budowa Zakonu Krucza Gwardia znana jest z tego iż uderzając w słabe punkty obrony przeciwnika wykonują błyskawiczne uderzenia w miejscach największego znaczenia taktycznego co paraliżuje oddziały wroga. Krucza Gwardia gardzi pojęciem lekkomyślnego wpychania się w szeregi wroga. To odróżnia ich taktykę od tej używanej przez Krwawe Anioły. Krucza Gwardia w dużym stopniu polega na swoich zwiadowcach i na poszukiwaniu słabych pozycji wroga oraz stara się znaleźć dobre miejsca do zrzutu oddziałów. Ich taktyka wymaga pomocy wielu Drużyn Szturmowych. Taktyczne Oddziały Kruczej Gwardii są często dostarczane na pole walki przez Thunderhawki. Ulubioną bronią dowódców Kruczej Gwardii jest Błyskawica. Kapitanowie Kruczej Gwardii są bardzo niezależni,wielką rzadkością jest by zakon stawał do walki jako całość. Poszczególne kompanie są całkowicie autonomiczne i są zdolne do udzielenia szybkiej pomocy dowódcom w całej galaktyce, z lub bez sankcji Mistrza ich zakonu. Takie zachowanie doprowadziło niektórych do kwestionowania zasadności Kruczej Gwardii, lecz większość uznaje,że płynność dowodzenia dowodzi obecności dyscypliny,nie jej braku. Ze względu na swój wyspecjalizowany styl walki podczas desantu Krucza Gwardia ma mniejsze zapotrzebowanie na cięższe pojazdy i czołgi (np. Land Rider,Predator) niż inne zakony. Rekrutacja Przez niestabilność genetyczną nasion zakonu i eksperymentów Coraxa, wiele z kodu genetycznego zostało nieodwracalnie uszkodzone. Oznacza to że cykl rekrutacji do Kruczej Gwardii jest znacznie wolniejszy niż w innych zakonach i mniej kandydatów do zakonu jest w stanie udowodnić że przetrwa szkolenie i modyfikacje genetyczne. Krucza Gwardia ma też inne problemy. Na ich świecie macierzystym panują trudne warunki,niesprzyjające rozwojowi wojowników (brak żywności,skażone powietrze).Do czasu Herezji Horusa tylko kilka tysięcy marines z zakonu Kruczej Gwardii rekrutowano z Deliverance, reszta składa się z pierwotnych sił ziemskich z czasów stworzenia. Kronikarze Kruczej Gwardii Kronikarze zakonu oprócz standardowych uczeni są także unikalnych mocy używanych tylko przez Kruczą Gwardię: * Pomysłowość Coraxa - Kronikarze Kruczej Gwardii mogą pogrążyć swój umysł w osnowie wykorzystując swoją siłę. Urzeczywistniają oni czyste ideały Coraxa, i emanują ich mocą do walczących obok braci zwiększając ich umiejętności i męstwo w obliczu ciosów wroga. * Klątwa Kruka - Gdy kronikarz Kruczej gwardii stosuje tę moc przeklina przeciwnika, skazując go na śmierć z rąk sług Imperatora. Energie osnowy wypalają umysł przeciwnika, i ujawniają jego słabości aby bitewni bracia mogli je wykorzystać. * Nienawiść Deliverance: Kronikarz manifestuje swoją moc jako rój kruków. Czarne jak noc stworzenia atakują przeciwników. Kronikarz może skierować je na pojedynczą osobę ,lub grupę przeciwników. Władcy Cieni Władcy Cien, Mor Deythan zwani również przez wtajemniczonych w ich istnienie pod mianem Mistrzów Cieni (ang. Shadwomasters) lub Lordów Cieni to elitarna, tajna jednostka infiltratorów, sabotażystów i skrytobójców istniejąca w strukturach Legionu Kruczej Gwardii. W erze Wielkiej Krucjaty oraz HerezjiHorusa, istnienie Mor Deythan było utrzymywane w całkowitej tajemnicy, o istnieniu tejże formacji do zadań specjalnych, oprócz samego Corax’a wiedziało zaledwie kilku Astartes wywodzących się z Legionu Kruczej Gwardii. Byli to bezpośredni przełożeni „Cieni” jak i kadra wyższych stopniem Konsyliarzy którzy jako pierwsi odkryli istnienie amonali genetycznej która doprowadziła do powstania Mor Deythan. Władcy Cieni kontynuują swą służbę od ponad X milleniów, nieliczne jednostki tych zabójczych wojowników walczą nie tylko w barwach Kruczej Gwardii, potomkowie Mor Deythan noszą bowiem na swych pancerzach Liberie zakonów sukcesorskich Legionu Coraxa. *Qeld, Kapitan Cienia Kruczej Gwardii *Corson, Brat Bitewny z szeregów Kruczej Gwardii *Mordren, Wojownik Rycerzy Kruka Tradycje Corvia Wszyscy zakonnicy Kruczej Gwardii przechodzący inicjację polują na małe kruki w lasach Kiavharu. Aby podkraść się do ptaka i gołymi rękami skręcić mu kark potrzeba wielu miesięcy treningu, jaki przechodzą nowi rekruci. Czaszki tych ptaków są noszone jako małe totemy zwisające z pasa Kosmicznego Marine na małych łańcuszkach. Są one znane jako Corvia, i reprezentują honor noszącego je wojownika. Jeśli któryś z braci zginie w bitwie jeden z jego towarzyszy odzyskuje jego Corvie, i przechowuje ją, a tym samym jego honor ,dopóki nie wróci z bitwy, i nie pogrzebie totemu swojego towarzysza w głębi ziemi świata macierzystego zakonu Deliverance. Traktowanie Poległych Po śmierci, jeżeli jest to możliwe ciało poległego brata Kruczej Gwardii zostaje pozbawione pancerza, odznak (w tym Corvii), genoziarna, i zostaje pozostawione do zjedzenia krukom z Kiavahru. Widmowy - Ślizg Opisany jako kombinacja dyscypliny umysłowej i sztuki wojennej proces Widmowego Ślizgu wykorzystywany jest do ukrycia własnej obecności czyimś otoczeniu. Nie jest to psychiczna moc, lecz zbiór dyscyplin i technik które stosuje Krucza Gwardia do ukrycia się wizualnie i fonetycznie pomimo stosowania pancerzy energetycznych. Technika ta opisywane jest od Wielkiej Krucjaty, aż do 41 milenium. Barwy Barwy kruczej gwardii są tylko nieznacznie zmienione w stosunku do przedherezyjnych, ze względu na Codex Astartes. Ze względu na nocne skryte działania Krucza Gwardia maluje pancerze na kolor Czarny. Kolory trimów zakonu są zależne od drużyny: * Zielony - drużyny taktyczne * Czerwony - drużyny szturmowe * Żółty - drużyny dewastatorskie * Czarny - weterani Dodatkowo niektórzy weterani malują pancerze na rękach i hełmach na kolor biały. Flota Zakonu * Cień Imperatora (Barka Bitewna) - Okręt Flagowy Kruczej Gwardii zniszczony przez Terminus Est podczas maskary na Istaavanie. * Mściciel (Barka Bitewna) - Okręt pod dowództwem Branna Nev'a, który leciał aby uratować braci na Istaavanie. * Triumf (Krążownik Uderzeniowy) - Jedne z okrętów floty Komandora Branna. * Krucze Męstwo (Krążownik Uderzeniowy) - Jeden z okrętów floty Komandora Branna * Drugi Cień (Krążownik Uderzeniowy) - Nazwany na cześć dawnego okrętu dowódczego (Cień Imperatora) przydzielony do 5 kompanii. Później zniszczony przez Terminus Est. * Aeruginosus (Krążownik Uderzeniowy) - Krążownik pod dowództwem kapitana Korvyaade. * Ad Temperestra (Warp Runner) - Jednostka obserwacyjna, która wykonywała pierwsze skany systemu Isstvan. * „Nieustraszony”(Fearless) – Krążownik Uderzeniowy jednostka pod dowództwem Brata Porucznika Navar’a Hef’a, Kompania Raptor. * Kruczy Szpon (Barka Bitewna) - Najstarszy jeszcze istniejący okręt Kruczej Gwardii. * Oenanthe Primus (Fregata Klasy Gladius) - Jednostka eskortowa z floty pod dowództwem Kapitana Korvyaade podczas Rajdu na Kastorel-Novem. * Oenanthe Secundus (Fregata Klasy Gladius) - Jednostka eskortowa z floty pod dowództwem Kapitana Korvyaade podczas Rajdu na Kastorel-Novem. Tarcze refleksyjne Swego czasu Corax opracował technologię tarcz refleksyjnych, które pozwalały na bardzo dokładne zakamuflowanie się(stawały się niewidzialne i niewykrywalne dla sensorów i gołych oczu) okrętom wojennym i niektórym pojazdom należącym do Legionu Kruczej Gwardii. Technologia refleksyjna miała tylko jedną wadę, w trakcie uruchomienia tarcz refleksyjnych okręt wojenny był zmuszony do opuszczenia swych tarcz próżniowych co sprawiało, iż był całkowicie odsłonięty na ewentualne ataki wrogich jednostek. Udokumentowane kampanie * Bitwa o Hell's Anvil (nieznana data M30) * Wcielenie Indra-sûl (nieznana data M30) * Odwet Carinae (nieznana data M30) * Issvan III (994.M30) * Bitwa o bramę 42 (ca. 003.M31) * Masakra na Isstvanie V (006.M31) * Szturm na Iydris (006-007.M31) * Wyzwolenie Kolonii Karnej Carandiru(007-008.M31) * Kampania na Zypher (914.M40) * Odbicie sektora Zypher (204-224.M41) * Kampania na Baran (224.M41) * Bitwa o Columnus (260.M41) * Upadek Megarchy (748.M41) * Polowanie na Voldorius (855.M41-865.M41) * Bitwa o Targus VIII (nieznana data M41) * Bitwa o Empalion II (nieznana data M41) * Misja na Kasharat (nieznana data M41) * Bitwa o świat Fortanes (nieznana data M41) * Kampania Lepidus Prime(nieznana data M41) * Bitwa o Nimbose (992.M41) * Rajd na Kastorel-Novem (992-996.M41) * 13 Czarna Krucjata, Odzyskanie Kathur (999.M41) * Bitwa o Ultramar (999.M41) Znani członkowie Era Wielkiej Krucjaty i Herezji Horusa. * Corvus Corax - Patriarcha zakonu. * Arkhas Fal - Lord Cienia, Astartes terrańskiego pochodzenia, dowódca XIX z okresu z przed odnalezienia Corax'a. * Gherith Arendi - Dowódca Stróżów Cienia (ang. Shadow Wardens) gwardii przybocznej Corax'a. * Branne Nev - Dowódca Raptorów (ang Raptors) * Aggapito Nev - Dowódca Szponów (ang. Talons) * Soukhounou - Dowódca Jastrzębi (ang. Hawks) * Aloni Tev - Dowódca Sokołów (ang Falcons) * Vincente Sixx - Główny Konsyliarz Legionu * Morvax Haukspeer – Brat Konsyliarz 18 Kompani Legionu, Haukspeer był jednym z nielicznych ocalałych z masakry na Lądowisku. Wraz z kilkoma niedobitkami z legionów Salamander i Żelaznych Dłoni, zajmował się ciężko rannymi Astartes których on i jego towarzysze zdołali ewakuować z Depresji Urgall. Haukspeer stworzył prymitywne ambulatorium na pokładzie zestrzelonego statku desantowego klasy Stormbird. Morvax opiekował się rannymi pomimo faktu, iż sam stracił jedną dłoń, w czasie „Masakry na Lądowisku” * Balsar Kurthuri, Dawniej wojownik Librarium Legionu, w wyniku wydarzeń związany z „Masakrze na Lądowisku” na powierzchni Isstvan V. A następnie odkryciu, iż wśród wojowników Kruczej Gwardii znalazła się grupka, perfekcyjnie zakamuflowanych operatorów Legionu Alfa(Infiltratorzy zostali poddani operacjom plastycznym a na dodatek Kronikarze XX Legionu wszczepili im wspomnienia Astartes pod których się podszywali), Corax zniósł „Dekret z Nikaei” Aby wykryć impostorów i zapobiec kolejnym próbom przeniknięcia agentów Alphariusa w szeregi Kruków. Zadaniem Balsara było przebadanie umysłów wszystkich Braci Bitewnych w Legionie, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem nowo odnalezionych Kruczych Gwardzistów, co jakiś czas na Deliverance przybywały bowiem niewielkie grupki synów Coraxa którym jakimś cudem udało się jednak przetrwać Isstvan V. Pomimo faktu, iż nie zdołali się ewaluować z planety wraz z Coraxem. Jednym z takich Astartes był na przykład sam Gherit Arendii, dowódca gwardii przybocznej Coraxa, Stróżów Cienia. W późniejszym etapie Herezji, Corax ponownie zabronił Kronikarzom na korzystanie z ich psionicznych darów. Prymarcha uznał, iż źle uczynił łamiąc nakaz Imperatora, więc nakazał ponowne wprowadzenie w życie „Edyktu z Nikaei” Samego Balsara odesłał na Terrę, aby tam Kronikarz stanął przed osądem Malcadora. Brat Khurturi udał się na Świat Tronowy na pokładzie „Gniewnej Tylnej Straży”(Wrathful Vanguard), okrętu należącego do VII Legionu, pod dowództwem Brata Kapitana Noriza. Na jednostce Imperialnych Pięści podróżowała także grupka ośmiu Custodes na czele której stał Arcatus. Gdy tylko Imperialne Pięści oraz ich towarzysze dotarli w grancie układu Sol, z jednostką Noriza skontaktowali się Custodes stacjonujący na obrzeżach układu słonecznego. Przywódca Custodian Ludivicus wypytał Arcatusa o pasażerów jednostki, Arcatus zameldował, iż ręczy za wierność każdego pasażera na pokładzie krążownika. Poinformował również Ludivicusa, iż Balsar Khurturi, były Kronikarz XIX Legionu przybywa na Terrę w sprawie audiencji u Regenta Terry, Malcador jako jedyny po za samym Imperatorem miał bowiem prawo do osądu Astartes który naruszył postanowienia „Edyktu z Nikaei” Ludivicus poinformował Arcatusa, iż w układzie Sol wprowadzono najwyższy stopień gotowości bojowej. Protokoły bezpieczeństwa Custodes zostały wprowadzone w życie. Arcatus został autoryzowany aby wypełnił swój obowiązek, Ludivicus podał mu kod: „Othrys. Arcatus bez słowa sprzeciwu wykonał polecenie, zaatakował Balsara, refleks Brata Khurturi ocalił mu życie gdyż zdołał uniknąć ataków Custoodianina, po czym zbiegł z mostka w głąb okrętu. Za Kronikarzem wstawił się również Kapitan Noriz zastępując drogę Custodes, nawołując iż to co wyprawia Arcatus i jego ludzie to zwykłe szaleństwo. Balsar umykał przed Custodes, nie podejmował otwartej walki, chociaż kusiło go aby użyć swych „mocy” czego przecież mu zakazano. W pewnym momencie uświadomił sobie, iż dobył swego pistoletu boltowego. Kruk ostrzeliwał się zatem z Custodianami którzy strzelali do niego z ich Włóczni Strażników. Khurturi zdołał zbiec pogoni i zaszyć się w jednym z magazynów amunicyjnych Tylnej Straży, wiedział, iż kończył mu się czas, nawet gdyby udawało mu się unikać wykrycia przez Arcatusa i jego wojowników to wkrótce na pokład krążownika VII Legionu przybędą posiłki Custodes z Ludivicusem na czele. Nowo przybyłych Custodianów mogło być tuzin a mogły ich być setki. Brat Khurturi postanowił, iż opuści „Gniew” i sam znajdzie sposób na dostanie się na Terrę. Arcatus miał do swej dyspozycji zaledwie siódemkę wojowników których musiał rozproszyć aby każdy z wojowników pilnował jakiegoś kluczowego punktu na pokładzie okrętu. Balsar postanowił zaryzykować konfrontację z Custodes, dużo wcześniej po przybyciu Coraxa i niewielkiej grupki jego Legionistów na Terrę, Kruczy Gwardziści dyskutowali między sobą czy Astartes był wstanie zwyciężyć wojownika Adeptus Custodes?. Bracia Balsara nie doszli do żadnych konkretnych wniosków. Podczas dalszej ucieczki, Khurturi skontaktował się a następnie spotkał z Kapitanem Noritzem. Okazało się, iż Custodes zaczęli przejmować panowanie nad okrętem, nie stosowali jednak zabójczej siły przeciw Imperialnym Pięściom, do synów Dorna oddawali jedynie strzały ostrzegawcze jak zapewnił Balsara adiutant Noriza, Brat Sierżant Vindar. W pewnej chwili Balsar zaproponował aby Noriz po prostu wystrzelił go przez śluzę w przestrzeń kosmiczną, lecz Imperialna Pięść nie chciał nawet o tym słyszeć. Ostatecznie doszło do pojedynku pomiędzy Arcatusem a Bratem Khurturi, w który wmieszał się również Kapitan Noriz ów czyn. przypłacił swym życiem, zabity przez Custodianina. W chwili desperacji Balsar zamierzał obrócić swe moce przeciw wojownikowi Custoed, jednak opamiętał się, przed odlotem z Delieverance złożył Coraxowi przysięgę, iż już nigdy nie użyje swych darów, chyba że zostanie zwolniony z ów przysięgi i postanowień Edyktu przez Malcadora lub samego Imperatora. Balsar odrzucił swój oręż, stłumił także swą moc psioniczną po czym uklęknął przed Custodianinem czekając na nadejście zabójczego ciosu. Widząc zachowanie Balsara, Arcatus odrzucił swą Włócznię Gwardzisty po czym połączył się z resztą sił Custodes wypowiadając słowo kodowe „Uczeń” które odwołało pościg. Następnie Arcatus wyciągnął w kierunku Kruczego Gwardzisty swą dłoń i zażądał czy Balsar Khurturi, z XIX Legionu poda się osądowi Malcadora. Balsar bez zawahania odpowiedział Tak. Na Terrze, pod strażą Sióstr Ciszy, Balsar został zaprowadzony przed oblicze Malcadora, Lord Pieczętnik był zadowolony, iż Brat Khurturi zdał test któremu go poddano. Ubolewał nad śmiercią Kapitana Noriza, stwierdzając, iż na przyszłość trzeba uniknąć tego typu nieszczęśliwych incydentów. Malcador zapewnił Khurturiego, iż powiadomi Lorda Coraxa o fakcie, iż Brat Khurturi nie powróci już w szeregi XIX Legionu. Pieczętnik stwierdził, iż Balsar nie był najpotężniejszym Kronikarzem z pośród psykerów służących w Legionach Astartes jednakże jego temperament, lojalność, siła woli oraz spora doza uporu sprawiają iż Balsar doskonale nadawał się do dalszej służby. Brat Khurturi spytał się komu miał by służyć? Malcador przedstawił Balsara wojownikowi Astartes który był zakuty w Pancerz Szturmowy Wzór VI „Corvus” pozbawiony barw, zbroja srebrzyła się jedynie barwą gołego ceramitu. Enigmatyczny wojownik miał zamontowany Kaptur Psioniczny, Malcador przedstawił nowo przybyłego jako Brata Umojena, jednego z Błędnych Rycerzy. Umojen miał wtajemniczyć Balsara odnośnie jego dalszej służby w imieniu Imperatora. * Nerat Kirine, Kapitan Cienia 18 Zakonu w Legionie Kruczej Gwardii, jednostki zwanej wśród synów Coraxa jako „Popielate Pazury” Po bitwie o Bramę Czterdzieści-Dwa, w 002 roku M31, Nerat Kirine oraz jego 18 Zakon, został wysłany przez Coraxa na daleki patrol w rejon Gwiazd Ghouli, ekspedycją dowodził Brat Praetor Calvus. Kirine był Astartes terrańskigo pochodzenia, był weteranem Wojen Unifikacyjnych. On jak i jego wojownicy nosili na napierśnikach swych zbroi symbol „Raptor Imperialis” * Hriak – Brat Kronikarz, jeden z pośród 26 Astartes z trzech Legionów któremu udało się zbiec z Istvaan’u V na pokładzie Krążownika Uderzeniowego Arka Ognia(ang. Fire Ark) należącego do Legionu Salamander. Wraz z Hriak’iem na okręcie znaleźli się jeszcze dwaj synowie Corax’a, Brat Shaka, oraz Brat Avus. Hriak złamał postanowienia Edyktu z Nikaei i po „Masakrze na Lądowisku” otwarcie używał swych mocy psionicznych w walce przeciw Zdradzieckim Astartes. * Stradon Binalt – Główny Techmarine w zreorganizowanym Legionie kruczej Gwardii. Genialny Zbrojmistrz któremu udało się odtworzyć technologię za pomocą której Techmarines Legionu Alfa stworzyli amunicję boltową klasy „Zgubny Cios” (ang. Banestrike) zaprojektowaną specjalnie z myślą o przebijaniu się przez pancerne płyty, Pancerzy Wspomaganych. A które po raz pierwszy użyto na masową skalę podczas „Masakry na Lądowisku” Binalt ochrzcił wynalezioną przez siebie przeciwpancerną amunicję mianem pocisków boltowych klasy „Pomsta” (nag. Veangence Rounds) Inną przełomową technologią opracowaną przez Brata Binalta była technika multi-warstwowego wzmacniania ceramicznych powłok Pancerzy Szturmowych, wzoru IV, V i VI, która sprawiała iż, te wykazywały większą odporność przeciw pociskom Banestrike. * Draiven Klayde – Brat Techmarine. Klayde służył w oddziałach przełamujących(Breacher Squads) XIX Legionu. 30 lat przed wybuchem Herezji Horusa, Klayde został wysłany na Marsa aby stał się Techmarine. Draviven Klayde został jednym z "Błędnych Rycerzy" Malcadora. * Antaka Cyvaan, Brat Kronikarz po wybuchu Herezji Horusa Cyvaan został zwerbowany w szeregi Błędnych Rycerzy Malcadora. Brat Cyvaan był jednocześnie dowódcą Doramaaru, korwety Astartes, XIX Legionu wyposażonej w technologię „Tarcz Refleksyjnych” Oprócz posiadania rangi Kronikarza, Antaka był doświadczonym dowódcą okrętów kosmicznych oraz ekspertem od starć w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Swą wiedzę w połączeniu z taktykami, uderzenia z zaskoczenia XIX Legionu, wykorzystał między innymi do unicestwienia Khemt’a, fregaty należącej do Legionu Tysiąca Synów ma której pokładzie podróżował między innymi Ahzek Ahriman. * Varaestus Sarilo. Numer identyfikacyjny. XIX, Corvus-Lambda, Dwadzieścia-Siedem, Sześć z Dziesięciu. Pięćdziesiąt-Jeden, Zero-Jeden-Dwa-Trzy-Pięć. Ciężko rannego Brata Sarilo dostarczono na Terrę na pokładzie Czarnego Okrętu „Zhivago”(Żywago, jak Doktor Żywago) Sarilo był weteranem, jednym z niedobitków Kruczej Gwardii który zdołał zbiec z Isstvanu V. W późniejszym etapie Herezji, Varaestus został potencjalnym kandydatem do stania się „Wybrańcem Tytana”, jego ewaluacją zajmowali się Błędny Rycerz, Brat Dio Promus(dawniej Główny Kronikarz z Legionu Ultramarines) oraz Magos Videns. Brat Sarilo miał wytatuowany na piersi symbol Kruczej Gwardii, jednak jego przynależność do XIX legionu zdradzała chociażby charakterystyczna dla synów Coraxa, bladość skóry. * Napenna – Brat Techmarine. Krótko po wydarzeniach związanych z „Masakrą na Lądowisku” Napenna został pojmany przez Legionistów Dzieci Imperatora a następnie wraz z Astartes z kilku innych lojalistycznych Legionów, przetransportowany i uwięziony w twierdzy na powierzchni więziennego świata, Carandiru. * Kaedes Nex Moritat-Prime (Pierwszy Zabójca) - Astartes Kruczej Gwardii terrańskiego pochodzenia, przez swych Braci Bitewnych nazywany "Krwawą Wroną" (ang. Blood Crow) * Solaro An - Dowódca Jastrzębi (ang Hawks) KIA * Alvares Maun zwany "Zmrokiem" (Nightfall One) - Kapitan Szturmowy, Mistrz Desantu (ang. Master of Descent) * Torisian - Brat Kapitan, Dowódca 28 Kompanii, KIA * Caderil – Brat Dowódca w randze Porucznika – Caderil był Weteranem Legionu, terra’ńskiego pochodzenia. Jego talent bitewny i doświadczenie sprawiały, iż był naturalnym kandydatem do objęcia dowództwa swej własnej kompanii, jednak „Masakra na Lądowisku” pogrzebała te plany względem Barta Weterana. Caderil został wcielony do Kompanii Szponów i służył jako doradca Brata Dowódcy Agapito. * Rama Karayan, Strzelec wyborowy, wojownik z jednostek „Poszukiwaczy” XIX Legionu, zwerbowany przez Malcadora, został jednym, z "Błędnych Rycerzy" Sigility. * Ashel – Brat Sierżant z Kompanii Szponów(Talons) Weteran Legionu Kruczej Gwardii, Ashel przetrwał piekło Isstvan’u V, po reorganizacji zdziesiątkowanego Legionu przez Corax’a Ashel został wcielony do Kompanii Szponów pod dowództwem Dowódcy Agapito Nev’a. * Nykona Sharowkynn, Brat Bitewny z 66 Kompanii, wojownik Mor Deythan, Po „Masakrze na Lądowisku” członek załogi "Sisypheum" Jeden z najbardziej zabójczych wojowników XIX Legionu w erze Wielkiej Krucjaty oraz Herezji Horusa. * Charmell - Sierżant-Cienia "Mor Deythan" * Senderwat - Brat Bitewny "Mor Deythan" * Fasur - Brat Bitewny "Mor Deythan" * Korin - Brat Bitewny "Mor Deythan" * Strang - Brat Bitewny "Mor Deythan" * Inachus Ptero - Brat Weteran, członek załogi "Veritas Ferrum" * Judex - Brat Bitewny z drużyny Brata Sierżanta Ptero, członek załogi "Veritas Ferrum" * Navar Hef - Brat Sierżant "Raptor" (ang Raptors) * Devor - Brat Bitewny "Raptor" (ang. Raptors) * Neroka - Brat Bitewny "Raptor" (ang. Raptors) * Shaak - Sierżant "Sokoły" (ang. Falcons) * Stanz – Brat Bitewny z Kompanii Szponów, pilot promu antygrawitacyjnego klasy „Whispercutter” *Korell – Brat Sierżant z Kompanii Szponów *Shorin – Bart Bitewny z Kompanii Szponów *Harne – Bart Bitewny z Kompanii Szponów *Caldour – Bart Bitewny z Kompanii Szponów *Chayvan – Brat Sierżant Raptory *Cavall – Brat Sierżant Raptory * Nerror – Brat Sierżant Raptory *Klaverin – Brat Sierżant Raptory *Hok – Brat Sierżant Raptory *Streckel – Brat Bitewny Raptory *Alastair Rushal – Kapitan 89 Kompanii Legionu, z niewiadomych przyczyn przystał do Legionu Władców Nocy, prawdopodobnie z faktu, iż to Jango Sevatar uratował mu życie podczas „Masakry na Lądowisku” Rushal nie był wstanie wytłumaczyć się dlaczego zdradził swój Legion i Prymrchę(ponoć na Istvanie zabijał swych braci z szeregów Kruczej Gwardii) gdyż Sevatar odciął mu język. *Nathian – Astartes z szeregów Kruczej Gwardii, który przeszedł na stronę Horusa. W czasach młodości Corax’a Nathian był jednym z więźniów osadzonych w kolonii karnej na Lycaeusie, jednak w przeciwieństwie do większości przymusowych robotników, skazanych na pobyt w księżycowej kolonii karnej. Nathian był prawdziwym kryminalistą, człowiekiem bez skrupułów. Podczas Wojny Wyzwoleńczej Corax potrzebował jednak pomocy Nathiana by jego rebelianci zdołali pobić garnizon strzegący Kruczej Szpicy. W późniejszym czasie Corax miał wiele okazji by zabić Nathiana, jednak tego nie uczynił. Co więcej z nadejściem Imperatora i przejęciem dowodzenia nad XIX Legionem, Corax zwerbował Nathiana i uczynił z niego Astartes. W wyniku wydarzeń związanych z "Masakrą na Lądowisku", Nathian został pochwycony przez Astartes z legionu Dzieci Imperatora. Nathian dobrowolnie przeszedł na stronę Horusa, zdradził Coraxa i Kruczą Gwardię, twierdząc, iż na Isstvanie V, Corax pozostawił swych wojowników na pewną śmierć. 41 Millenium. * Corvin Severax Lord Cieni - Mistrz Zakonu, poległ w walce na Prefectii * Kapitan Cienia Aajz Solari - Kapitan 2 kompanii * Kapitan Cienia Kayvaan Shrike - Kapitan 3 kompanii, po śmierci Corvina Severaxa mianowany Mistrzem Zakonu * Kapitan Cienia Aethon Shaan - Kapitan Cienia, wysłany w pościg za Renegatem Ardariciem Vaanes. * Kapitan Cienia Corvane Valar - Kapitan 5 kompanii, dowódca Krążownika Uderzeniowego „Drugi Cień”(ang. Second Shadow) * Kapitan Cienia Reszasz Krevaan - Kapitan 8 kompanii * Kapitan Cienia Korvydae - Mistrz Rekrutacji - Kapitan cienia 10 kompanii * Kapitan Cienia Moradius - Kapitan Cienia Moradius pełnił funkcję kasztelana monastyru zakonu Kruczej Gwardii na Księżycu Coron, orbitującego wokół imperialnego świata Baran. * Kapitan Cienia Thune - Dawny mentor i przyjaciel Kayvaana Shrike gdy został zwerbowany w szeregi Kruczej Gwardii. * Kapitan Cienia Queld, jeden z Mor Deythan * Kapitan Cienia Stenn, dowódca Kruczej Gwardii podczas batalii w układzie Columnus * Kapitan Cienia Aremis Koryn - Dowódca 4 Kompanii. Brat Koryn walczy za pomocą pary Szponów Energetycznych, nosił starożytny Pancerz Szturmowy Wzoru IV "Maximus" na którego powierzchni wygrawerowane były imiona wszystkich poprzednich Braci Bitewnych którzy przed Korynem używali w boju owego rynsztunku. * Alerin - Dreadnought, dawniej Brat Kapitan Cienia Alerin był dowódcą 3 kompanii i zarazem mentorem Brata Kapitana Kayvaana Shrike. * Czcigodny Kraai - Dawniej Lord Cieni Kraai, obecnie najstarszy Dreadnaught w Zakonie Kruczej Gwardii, Kraai służy swemu zakonowi od ponad 4 tyś terrańskich lat. * Brat Kapelan Cordae - Kapelan 4 Kompanii, służył pod dowództwem Kapitana Cienia Koryna. Antyczna zbroja Cordae której historia sięgała czasów Wielkiej Krucjaty, została przez Kapelana ozdobiona kośćmi upolowanego przez Cordae, Roka olbrzymiego drapieżnego ptaka zamieszkującego masywy górskie Kiavahru. Żebra ptaka wpasowano w napierśnik pancerza, mniejsze kości pokrywały karwasze, nagolenniki oraz naramienniki zbroi. Skrzydła ptaszyska ozdobiły Plecak Rakietowy z którego korzystał Cordae, natomiast dziobata czaszka Roka ozdobiła hełm Kapelana. Cordae wierzył, iż duch drapieżnego ptaka którego kości ozdobiły jego totemiczną zbroję, wspierał go w boju. Cordae to nieustępliwy, śmiercionośny wojownik, jest jednym z najgroźniejszych i zarazem najbardziej ponurych z pośród Astartes jakich zrodził w swej historii Zakon Kruczej Gwardii. * Brat Sierżant Revys Kyre - Astartes z 4 kompanii zakonu, adiutant i prawa ręka Kapitana Cienia Aethona Shaan. * Adrak Vraver, Brat Sierżant, Brat Adrak walczył u boku 3 kompanii Salamander pod dowództwem Brata Kapitana Ko’tana Kadai podczas rajdu na Miasto Echelon. Wojna na Echelon dobiegała końca, celem szturmu na stolicę planety było uwolnienie cywilnych zakładników którzy znaleźli się w niewoli niedobitków z armii heretyckich rebeliantów którzy byli odpowiedzialni za rozpętanie rebelii przeciw władzom Imperium. Podczas podróży do Miasta Echelon, na pokładzie Thunderhawka „Ognista Wiwerna” Kapitan Kadai starał się wytłumaczyć Adrakowi na czym polegało sedno Promethiańskiego Kredo. Adrak był bowiem świadkiem rytuałów przed bitewnych Astartes z zakonu Salamander.Na samym początku konfliktu o Echelon, Adrak i jego drużyna przeprowadzili szereg rajdów za linię wroga. Vraver i jego Kruczy Gwardziści, sabotowali linie zaopatrzeniowe heretyków, niszczyli składy amunicji, oraz zdołali zlikwidować wielu oficerów z kadry dowódczej buntowników. Asymetryczna wojna prowadzona przez Brata Adraka miała na celu osłabić heretyckie siły przed głównym uderzeniem sił imperialnych w skład których wchodziła 3 Kompania Salamander wspieranych przez kilka regimentów Astra Militaru * Ardaric Vaanes - Były Kapitan Cienia 4 kompanii. Renegat, ogłoszony Excomunicatus Mortis roku 934.M41. wedle kalendarium Imperium. Vaanes był dawniej jednym z najlepszych instruktorów szkoleniowych z Kruczej Szpicy. Nie wiadomo w wyniku jakich wydarzeń Vaanes porzucił służbę w imeiniu Imperatora i zostałrenegatem. Kapitan Shaan wspominał, iż Vaanes miał na swych rękach krew wojowników Kruczej Gwardii. * Laefin Torovac, Brat Kapelan służący w 5 Kompanii, utalentowany dowódca, obdarzony niezachwianą wiarą. Brat Torovac był jednym z kluczowych dowódców Imperialnych sił podczas Kampanii Prefectia, w czasie Krucjaty Damokles. Torovac dowodzi z pierwszej linii, aby zwiększyć swą mobilność na polu walki, jak większość oficerów Kruczej Gwardii, Brat Kapelan korzysta z Plecaka Rakietowego. 'Wojownicy Kruczej Gwardii służący w szeregach Straży Śmierci. ' * Tyris, Astartes walczący podczas „Wojny Bestii”(M32) Brat Tyris był jednym z pierwszych wojowników z szeregów Kruczej Gwardii który dostąpił zaszczytu służby w szeregach Straży Śmierci. Jednocześnie Tyris był jednym z pierwszych Astartes zwerbowanych do służby w zbrojnym ramieniu Ordo Xenos. Oprócz służby na pierwszej linii, Brat Tyris był również instruktorem szkolącym Braci Bitewnych z innych zakonów w sztuce cichego poruszania się oraz eliminowania wroga, umiejętności niezbędnych zważywszy na charakter operacji bojowych jakie mięli przeprowadzać Astartes noszący na swych pancerzach czerń Łowców Obcych. Tyris wziął udział w operacji pojmania orkowych psykerów na świecie Eidoloica, która to misja była częścią szeroko zakrojonego planu mającego na celu zgładzić Bestię. W późniejszym etapie „Wojny Bestii” Tyris wziął udział w Drugiej Inwazji na Ullanor, walczył u boku Asgera Wojennej Pięści(Pierwszego Dowódcy Warty w historii Straży Śmierci) oraz Lorda Dowódcy Koorlanda którym towarzyszyły ostatnie z Sióstr Ciszy podczas szturmu na orkową twierdzę Gorkogrod która służyła Bestii jako centrum dowodzenia Waaagh Bestii. W zakonie Kruczej Gwardii Tyris dosłużył się stopnia Brata Sierżanta. * Brat Konsyliarz Damias - Obecnie w służbie Straży Śmierci Ordo Xenos. Damias brał udział w walkach przeciw Tyranidom na powierzchni Tarsis Ultra, służąc pod dowództwem Kapitana Straży Bannona(Oryginalnie Astartes Imperialnych Pięści) * Brat Techmarine Korpheus - Obecnie w służbie Szwadronów Śmierci Ordo Xenos. Korpheus był członkiem drożyny uderzeniowej Kapitana Straży Quirona Octaviusa(Oryginalnie Brat Kapitan Zakonu Imperialnych Pięści) podczas operacji Ordo Xenos wymierzonym przeciw Rojowi Tyranidów podczas bitwy o Herodian IV. * Edryc Setorax, Brat Weteran Awangardy(Przednia Straż) z 1 Kompanii Zakonu zwanych Czarnymi Skrzydłami(BlackWings) Brat Setorax to prawdziwy wirtuoz w dziedzinie wojny partyzanckiej, sztuki infiltracji, sabotażu a przede wszystkim skrytobójstwa. Co udowadniał wielokrotnie w czasie swej służby w szeregach Straży Śmierci, jak chociażby podczas operacji pacyfikacyjnej na eldarskim Światostatku Yme-Loc. Jako, iż jego specjalnością były samotne wypady za linie lub wręcz do obozu wroga, Setorax miał niezbyt dobrą opinię wśród swych współbraci z drużyn bojowych w których służył. Edryc miał bowiem w zwyczaju oddalać się bez rozkazu czy pozwolenia od reszty drużyny, przez co inni Astartes twierdzili, iż nie można na nim polegać. Krążyła nawet plotka wśród wojowników Straży głosząca, iż to właśnie z tego powodu dowództwo Kruczej Gwardii oddelegowało Setoraxa do służby w szeregach zbrojnego ramienia Ordo Xenos. Prawda była zgoła inna, Straż Śmierci sama zgłosiła się do Mistrzów Cieni z prośbą aby ci wysłali Setoraxa na Długą Wartę w szeregach Straży. W rzeczywistości Edryc wielokrotnie ratował życie swych kompanów od śmierci lub ran, czasem robiąc to jawnie lecz w większości przypadków nawet bez wiedzy jego towarzyszy broni, którego to faktu nigdy nie rozgłaszał publicznie. Jego relacji z innymi Astartes nie poprawiał fakt, iż Setorax miał w zwyczaju rozmawiać z innym tylko gdy był do tego zmuszonym, podczas misji. Czas pomiędzy zadaniami, wolał spędzać w samotności, wyciszeniu. Był najszczęśliwszy w odosobnieniu, z tegoż właśnie powodu polował samotnie. W ciszy, gdyż sam był uosobieniem ciszy. Z tegoż właśnie powodu oddzielił się od drużyny prowadzonej przez Inkwizytora Gravelyna, podczas misji na świecie eldarskich Wygnańców który Imperium postanowiło skolonizować. Xenos postanowili działać w wyniku czego wypowiedzieli kolonistom oraz strzegącemu ich regimentowi Gwardii Imperialnej bezpardonową wojnę. Po przybyciu na planetę wedle swego zwyczaju Edryc Setorax oddzielił się od swej drużyny Straży i ruszył na łowy. Bart Setorax zdołał przedrzeć się niezauważony przez posterunki i czaty Egzodytów. Eliminując wielu xenos za nim odnalazł główny obóz eldarów. Xenos należeli do odłamu eldarów który prowadził bardziej prymitywną egzystencję, jednak Setrsax nie zamierzał z tego powodu lekceważyć wroga. Unikając kontaktu bojowego z eldarskimi Smoczymi Jeźdźcami Brat Edryc zakradł się do obozowiska po czym zlokalizował grupkę obcych wiedźmiarzy. Setorax był po za zasięgiem voxu więc nawet gdyby chciał nie był by wstanie powiadomić reszty Astartes o obecności czarowników. Setorax postanowił działać za nim czarnoksięskie zmysły xenos odkryły by jego obecność. Co było tylko kwestią czasu, Edryc sporo dowiedział się o eldarach oraz o możliwościach ich psioniczncyh mocy podczas walk na Yme-Loc, gdzie pozostawał za linami wroga przez trzy tygodnie. Kruczy Gwardzista odczekał na odpowiedni moment i zaatakował xenos w ich namiotach gdy tylko Arcyprork i jego czarnoksiężnicy się rozdzielili. Setorax zlikwidował kilku pomniejszych czarowników jeszcze w obozie wykorzystując swój niezawodny nóż bojowy, granaty oślepiające, pistolet boltowy oraz Plecak Rakietowy. A także najgroźniejszy oręż w swym arsenale, swe umiejętności i wiedzę o swym wrogu. By Eldarzy walczyli zacięcie wykorzystując wszelkie znane im sztuczki Arcyprorok próbował nawet atakiem psionicznym zaatakować sam umysł Edryca, jednak wcześniej Kruczy Gwardzista zdołał ukatrupić obcego, wpakowując w niego nieomal pełny magazynek wyciszonych Boltów. Po całej walce stało się coś dziwnego, Setorax odnalazł bowiem za obozem obcych, ich sanktuarium, święte miejsce w którym znajdował się krystaliczny monolit. Przed Astartes pojawiło się jakby z nikąd widmo Arcyproroka którego zlikwidował i oznajmiło mu, iż właśnie dlatego Wygnańcy zaatakowali ludzkich kolonistów, w swej ignorancji ludzie zniszczyli kilka menhirów będących Kamieniami Dusz połączonymi z Duchem Planety. Arcyprorok oznajmił iż wie kim jest Setorax, „Ciszą” która zapanowała na Yme-Loc, cieniem śmierci jego rasy, eldar wiedział, że zginie z ręki Edryca, taki był jego los. Za nim zjawa eldara rozpłynęła się w powietrzu poprosiła a wręcz błagała Setoraxa aby ten nie niszczył ostatniego kryształowego menhiru, inni czarownicy starali się bowiem przeprowadzić rytuał mający na celu przeniesienie Ducha Świata, a wraz z nim dusz Wygnańców którzy się nim znajdowali w bezpieczne miejsce. Gdyby Setorax zniszczył menhir dusze eldarów były by zgubione, przepadły by pożarte przez Tą Która Pragnie. Edryc celował wprawdzie do słupa runicznego, jednak schował swój pistolet boltowy do kabury. Wykonał zadanie, zlikwidował przywódców obcych, duchy obcych czy ich artefakty nie stanowiły zagrożenia dla niego, jego współbraci czy Imperium. Po za tym roztrzaskanie kryształu narobiło by zbyt wiele hałasu. Setorax powrócił do swej drużyny w idealnym momencie, gdy ci byli związani walką z eldarską piechotą oraz Smoczymi Jeźdźcami. Przybył na czas aby kolejny raz wyciągnąć swych towarzyszy z tarapatów, dzięki swemu nagłemu atakowi na wroga. Brat Setorax służył między innymi w Drużynie Śmierci Ortana Cassiusa, u którego boku brał udział w oczyszczaniu Świata Kopalni, Ghosar Quintus który został opanowany przez Kult Cztero-Rękiego Imperatora która to sekta była w rzeczywistości Kultem Genokradów(680.M41 wedle kalendarium Imperium) * Moaz Kihleni, Wojownik z Drużyny Śmierci „Gorliwość” z Iona, Forteca Straży Talassa Prime. Oprócz bycia świetnym infiltratorem Brat Moaz jest także snajperem oraz doskonałym tropicielem. Przeszkolił Czarną Tarczę, Brata Hadriana, który był jego towarzyszem broni z tej samej Drużyny Śmierci w sztuce skradania się oraz cichego eliminowania wroga. Brat Khileni wziął udział w operacji mającej na celu zniszczenie ośrodka treningowego Dominium Tau, w którym szkolono pilotów oraz strzelców pokładowych ultra ciężkich Pancerzy Bojowych klasy Riptide oraz Stormsurge. Placówka znajdowała się na Lodowym Świecie znajdującym się w Mgławicy Distaf, a który xenos nazwali Sh’anshi, natomiast dla Imperium, ów planeta była znana pod nazwą Proth. Moaz został zrzucony na Proth na kilka dni przed głównym uderzeniem którego miały dokonać drużyny Straży Śmierci wsparte przez 4 Bractwo Białych Szram. Brat Khileni otrzymał zadanie sabotowania sieci posterunków nasłuchowych, Moaz zdołał wypełnić swe zdanie jednak nie bez komplikacji, bowiem, gdy wyruszał do punktu zbiórki z reszta swej Drużyny Śmierci odkrył, iż jest śledzony a raczej ktoś na niego poluje. Jak nieokazało na ślad Kruczego Gwardzisty wpadło jedno z plemion Krootów, które stacjonowało na Sh’anshi w roli oddziałów pomocniczych Dominium, Krosty odsłownie wywęszyły obecność Astartes przy pomocy swych ogarów bojowych. Aby nie zdradzić obecności sił imperialnych na powierzchni Proth, Brat Moaz był zmuszony w pojedynkę skonfrontować się z bandą xenos. Moaz zdołał zlikwidować Krooty, za nim który z nim obcy zdołali ostrzec główny garnizon Tau o obecności Astartes na planecie. Dopiero wówczas Khilani udał się na miejsce zbiórki z pozostałymi wojownikami Ordo Xenos. * Krycses, Sierżant Straży, dowódca Drużyny Uderzeniowej Krycses z Kompanii Straży Quartus. Niewiele wiadomo o przeszłości Krycsesa, był bowiem sierotom, podrzutkiem którego Bracia Bitewni z zakonu Kruczej Gwardii znaleźli jako oseska pod bramami Kruczej Szpicy. Wychowany w kryptach twierdzy synów Coraxa, Krycses został zwerbowany w szeregi zakonu gdy tylko podrósł na tyle, by mógł zostać poddany próbom. Krycses przetrwał wszystkie ordalia Kruczej Gwardii i został wyniesiony w poczet półboskich wojowników Imperatora. Krycses był wzorowym Zwiadowcą, lecz gdy przyszedł czas aby dołączył do którejś z Kompanii Bojowych Zakonu i przywdział Pancerz Szturmowy jako pełnoprawny Brat Bitewny, Krycses postanowił pozostać w szeregach 10 Kompani Zwiadowczej bowiem służąc w niej odnalazł swe prawdziwe powołanie. Krycses spędził następne osiemdziesiąt siedem lat jako Zwiadowca oraz instruktor, od jego niewidzialnego oraz niesłyszalnego ostrza zginęły niezliczone zastępy wrogów Imperium. Aż wreszcie przyszedł dzień w którym Brat Krycses otrzymał wezwanie do służby w Straży Śmierci, wówczas Krycses przywdział pancerz szturmowy i odpowiedział na wezwanie zbrojnego ramienia Ordo Xenos, jednakże jego ramiona wciąż okrywał ten sam płaszcz maskujący który nosił jako Zwiadowca Kruczej Gwardii. Krycses jest małomównym, skrytym, wojownikiem jednakże jego czyny mówiły więcej niż słowa, bowiem dzięki swym umiejętnościom został awansowany do rangi Sierżanta Straży. Sierżant Krycses oraz jego drużyna wraz z oddziałem osławionego Kapitana Artemisa, wzięli udział w szturmie na okręt flagowy orkowego Herszta Gorsnika Magasha z Klanu Krwawych Toporów, ów Ork był porucznikiem Nadmonstrum Octariusa znanego jako Blaktoof. Artemis oraz Krycses otrzymali zadanie, aby zgładzić Nadmonstrum, jednakże z powodu złych danych wywiadowczych wojownicy Straży Śmierci zamiast na okręt Blaktoofa, przeprowadzili skryty abordaż jednostki należącej do jednego z adiutantów Nadmonstrum, Gorsnika Magasha. Całą operację komplikował również fakt, iż Astartes byli zmuszeni dokonać desantu w trakcie kosmicznej bitwy pomiędzy flotyllą orków z Octariusa a odpryskiem tyranidzkiej Floty Lewiatan. Wojownicy Straży Śmierci bylki zmuszeni wyrąbać sobie drogę do Garnsika Magasha po niezliczonych trupach xenos zarówno orkoidów jak i tyranidów, którzy toczyli zażartą batalię na pokładzie orkowego okrętu wojennego. * Kordus, Brat Bitewny Kordus jest wojownikiem z Drużyny Straży pod dowództwem Brata Sierżanta Cantosa z zakonu Ultramarines. Kordus i Drużyna Śmierci Cantos, brali udział w walkach przeciw orkom z Waaagh Dregsmasha na planecie Lodowym Świecie Atrophon. Drużyna Cantos otrzymała zadanie zlikwidowania orkowego Mekaniaka Badklawa. Misja Kordusa i jego kompanów skomplikowała się gdy Kapsuła Desantowa Astartes najprawdopodobniej zderzyła się w powietrzu z orkowym myśliwcem lub bombowcem(nie ustalono konkretnie) W wyniku czego pojazd Łowców Obcych wylądował awaryjnie po złej stronie rzeki Strakk. Kosmiczni Marines zmienili swój cel priorytetowy, postanowili wysadzić w powietrze ostatni most na rzece Strakk, jak się bowiem okazało saperzy z regimentu Catachańskich Wojowników Dżungli zginęli za nim zdołali uzbroić materiały wybuchowe które miały zawalić konstrukcję mostu. Bratu Kordusowi i jego Braciom Broni udało się przygotować ładunki burzące, jednocześnie drużyna była zmuszona bronić mostu przed kolejnymi falami orkoidów. Most został zniszczony dzięki poświeceniu Brata Gorrvana z zakonu Żelaznych Dłoni który pozostał moście, aby ręcznie odpalić zapalniki bomb, gdyż radiowy detonator zawiódł z powodu złych warunków atmosferycznych. Po zniszczeniu ostatniej przeprawy na rzece Strakk Drużyna Cantos kontynuowali swe główne zdanie, wedle słów Brata Gorrvana, szanse na powodzenie misji wynosiły wciąż solidne 82%. Kordus jest Szturmowym Marines, mówi niewiele, zwykle nieomal szepcząc. Charakteryzuje go również niesłychany spokój oraz opanowanie. Nawet w krytycznych sytuacjach zagrażających jego życiu Kordus zachowywał zimną krew i trzeźwość myślenia. * Siefer Zeed, "Duch" kryptonim operacyjny „Szpon V”, Wojownik z szeregów 3 Kompanii, podwładny Kapitana Cienia(Obecnie Mistrza Cieni) Kayvaana Shrike. Pomimo bycia niezwykle utalentowanym wojownikiem Zeed był uważany przez swego dowódcę jako mąciciel i zawadiaka. Shrike przez lata wstrzymywał awanse Brata Siefera, wedle słów Brata Sierżanta Saigan’a. Siefer Zeed powinien od dawna uzyskać rangę Brata Sierżanta lub zostać wcielonym do „Skrzydła”(Skrzydło Shrike’a) Doborowego oddziału weteranów 3 Kompanii, będącego jednocześnie Drużyną Dowodzenia Kapitana Shrike. Sam Shrike przyznał, iż to za mało, z talentem i umiejętnościami bojowymi jakie posiadał Zeed winien być zostać wyniesiony do rangi Championa Zakonu. Problem tkwił jednak w charakterze oraz zachowaniu Brata Siefera. Zeed miał skłonność do rzucania się do walki z uporem maniaka, bez wcześniejszej ewaluacji sytuacji czy obmyślania jakiejkolwiek strategii. Był lekkomyślny, buntowniczy i zarazem zawzięty. Cechowała go również gadatliwość oraz niesubordynacja poparta zbytnią pewnością siebie. Słowem, potrafił by nawet świętego wyprowadzić z równowagi. Wedle oficerów Kruczej Gwardii należących nie tylko do 3 Kompanii Zeed miał zły wpływ na swych współbraci. Siefer Zeed był totalnym przeciwieństwem typowego wojownika z zakonu Kruczej Gwardii. Co przysparzało mu tylu samo przyjaciół jak i wrogów w zakonie. Kapitan Shrike miał nie lada dylemat co począć z niesfornym podwładnym, aż do czasu, gdy do Kruczej Szpicy przybył wysłannik Ordo Xenos przynoszący ze sobą wezwanie nawołujące wojownika Kruczej Gwardii do podjęcia Długiej Warty w szeregach Straży Śmierci. Shrike uważał, iż dobrze się stało, że Straż wezwała do siebie Brata Siefera, uznał iż być może Łowcy Obcy utemperują charakter Zeeda. Kapitan Cienia nie miał bowiem złudzeń co do talentu bitewnego Siefera, swoimi umiejętnościami Zeed zasłużył sobie na miejsce w Straży. Shrike nie był pewien czy on sam w pojedynku dał by radę pokonać Brata Zeeda. Jednak dalszy los Brata Siefera nie leżał już w rękach Kayvaana Shrike’a. W ten oto sposób Brat Siefer Zeed został wysłany do tajnego ośrodka szkoleniowego Łowców Obcych, Fortecy Straży Damaroth, znajdującej się gdzieś pośród odległych gwiazd w Ramieniu Centaura w Segmentum Ultima. Zeed szybko zaadaptował się do nowego otoczenia oraz nowych braci broni którzy wraz z nim odbywali trening na „Pierścieniach Damaroth” jak inaczej nazywano ów Fortecę Straży, z powodu jej ulokowania na syntetycznym, metalicznym pierścieniu znajdującym się na orbicie księżyca Damaroth. Bracia z innych zakonów nadali Sieferowi ksywę „Duch”, z uwagi na jego charakterystyczną dla synów Coraxa pigmentację skóry, oraz z faktu, iż w czasie walki poruszał się niczym duch. Siefer nie pozostał dłużny swym kompanom i wkrótce obdarzył mniej lub bardziej adekwatnym przydomkiem, każdego z 96 Astartes którzy wraz z nim odbywali akurat szkolenie w palcówce Damaroth. W tym samy czasie instruktorem Zeeda a jak się miało okazać później także jego kompanów z oddziału został Sierżant Straży, Brat Kulle z zakonu Srebrnych Czaszek. Weteran Straży który miał na swym koncie wiele dekad służby. Włączając w akcje które Kulle przeprowadzał będąc pod rozkazami śmiertelnika, Inkwizytora Ordo Xenos. Do tego samego typu służby Straż szykowała Siefera oraz jego przyszłego dowódcę Lyandro Karrasa Kronikarza, Upiorów Śmierci. Zeed po raz pierwszy spotkał Karrasa w refektarzu, centrum treningowego, Kronikarz był odludkiem na dodatek wpadł w konflikt z wojownikiem z szeregów Ultramarines, Ignatio Solarionem którego Zeed nazywał „Prorokiem” gdyż ciągle marudził co może pójść źle podczas akcji, Jeśli to „On” nie będzie dowodził. Siefer był bardzo kontent z tego spotkania zważywszy na fakt, iż kilka dni wcześniej Karras ustawił Solariona do pionu, ciskając nim w ścianę za pomocą swych mocy psionicznych(Co notabene nie miało prawa mieć miejsca gdyż Kronikarze podczas szkolenia w Straży mięli założone implanty blokujące ich moc) Po oddaniu zwyczajowych honorów (Karras należał do zakonu sukcesorskiego Kruczej Gwardii) Zeed zapoznał się bliżej z Kronikarzem, przy czym Karras z lekkim niedowierzaniem spoglądał na Siefera. Zeed zupełnie nie pasował na wojownika Kruczej Gwardii a na dodatek jego twarz była wolna od wszelkich blizn, Siefer sam napomknął o tym fakcie, wyglądał „za dobrze” jak na weterana, z wyglądu spokojnie mógł bowiem uchodzić za Neofitę, jednak Straż Śmierci nie rekrutowała niedoświadczonych wojowników. W toku rozmowy Zeed wyjaśnił wszystko co i jak Karrasowi, po czym opowiedział o przezwiskach jakie nadał poszczególnym wojownikom którzy akurat znajdowali się w refektarzu. Zwracając szczególną uwagę na przysadzistego Brata Bitewnego z zakonu Imperialnych Pięści, o przydomku „Omni” Maximmion Voss, Sierżant, Dewastator z rangi i powołania w swym macierzystym bractwie Astartes był interesującą personą. Niższy o głowę od każdego innego Astartes był za to przysadzistym, potężnie umięśnionym Marines. Na dodatek znał się nieomal na wszystkim, był specem od ciężkiego uzbrojenia, pojazdów, komunikacji, napraw polowych i majsterkowania. Zdawało się, iż Omni potrafił wszystko „oprócz mieszczenia się w ciasnych przejściach” Prawdziwy „Astartes renesansu”, stąd ksywa Omni. Karras dowiedział się również o swym własnym przydomku który brzmiał „Uczony” Mało oryginalnie, jak przyznał Zeed. W rzadkich chwilach gdy Astartes mieli czas wolny od sesji treningowych, Karras zwykle paradował z jakimś grubym tomiszczem pod pachą, zwykł czytać nieomal w każdej dogodnej chwili. Odchodząc Zeed napomknął aby on i Karras wspólnie wzięli udział w sesji treningowej, wówczas Lyandro miał się dowiedzieć dlaczego na Zedda wołali Duch. Na odchodnym Zeed obszedł całą jadalnię, niektórzy Bracia witali go z radością jak chociażby Brat Kahigur z Białych Szram, inni nie mogli znieść jego obecności, zwłaszcza Solarion i grupka tzw. „Pierworodnych” wojowników należących do sukcesorów Ultramarines. W pamięci zarówno instruktorów jak i trenujących na Pierścieniu Damaroth Astartes zapadł dzień w którym odbywała się kolejna rutynowa z pozoru sesja treningowa w Pankratione. Przyszli operatorzy Straży Śmierci ćwiczyli wówczas różnorakie techniki walki wręcz oraz przy użyciu białej broni. Pierwszym incydentem był wyczyn Omniego, Brat Voss wyrwał bowiem gołymi rękoma ramię ćwiczebne, wzmocnionego serwitora co było uważane za niemożliwe do wykonania a przynajmniej nie dla Astartes pozbawionego wspomagania Pancerza Szturmowego. A jednak, Brat Maximmion podszedł do Sierżanta Straży Coteaza z zakonu Szkarłatnych Pięści a w rekach trzymał wyrwaną kończynę serwitora. Instruktor nie rozwodził się nad całą sprawą zbyt wiele czasu, gdyż przybiegł po niego Brat Sierżant Kulle oznajmiając, iż Coteaz „Musi coś zobaczyć” Po czym obaj instruktorzy zniknęli gdzieś na kilka chwil Voss został w towarzystwie Karrasa który napatoczył się akurat w chwili w której Omni pokazywał Sierżantowi Szkarłatnych Pięści uszkodzone mechaniczne ramię. Po dwóch minutach ponownie zjawił się Sierżant Kulle, aby zebrać wszystkich pozostałych w Pankratione wojowników przy jednym z dołów treningowych. Karass, Voss jak i cała reszta kursantów podążyli za Bratem Sierżantem we wskazane miejsce. Na dnie jamy ćwiczebnej trójka ciężkich, wielo-rękich serwitorów ćwiczebnych, skonfigurowanych do walki na bliski dystans walczyła z jak się wydawało na pierwszy rzut oka, czarną smugą która odpierała ataki trójki cybernetycznych sług. Ów smugą okazał się być Siefer Zeed, rozdawał ciosy gołymi pięściami, łokciami, kolanami oraz stopami obijając serwitory po ich plastalowcyh obudowach. Jednocześnie pozostawał po za zasięgiem ich w pełni funkcjonalnych ostrzy, naostrzonych do monomolekularnej ostrości. Widząc go w akcji część z gapiów kibicowała Zeedowi reszta milczała lub mruczała pod nosem przekleństwa pod adresem Kruczego Gwardzisty. Zeed wyglądał jakby bawił się cała sytuacją, po kilku minutach zażądał aby podkręcono serwitorom obroty. Sierżant Coteaz stanowczo odmówił, nie chciał być odpowiedzialny za śmierć przyszłego operatora Straży podczas ćwiczeń. Na Pierścieniach Damaroth nie było śmiertelnego wypadku podczas ćwiczeń od bitych stu lat. Sierżant Kulle stwierdził, iż Zeed da radę, Coteaz nadal nie był przekonany co od tego pomysłu, stwierdził iż Siefer to rządny atencji i poklasku, szpaner. Część Braci Bitewnych widząc umiejętności Kruka, zaczęła skandować Duch! Duch! Duch! Ignorując protesty Coteaza i jego przemowę o nauce pokory, Sierżant Kulle przestawił parametry ćwiczenia na Program Orfeusz. Jednocześnie ostrzegając Zeeda aby teraz naprawdę się pilnował. Serwitorzy zaatakowali ponownie z nowym wigorem i większą agresją. Jak poprzednio Zeed był poza ich zasięgiem, poruszał się niczym smuga dymu, jego starcie z cyber wojownikami przypominał taniec śmierci, w pewnym momencie Siefer przeszedł nawet od ofensywy, rzucając jednego serwitora na kolana a drugiego przewracając kopniakiem w głowę po tym jak wybił się w ły powietrze na barkach trzeciego serwitora. Zeed ponaglił instruktorów aby jeszcze podkręcili tempo jego przeciwników. Coteaz oznajmił, iż nikt nigdy nie przekroczył Programu Orfeusz, a Zeed prosi się o śmierć. Kulle odparł tylko, iż ktoś musi w końcu podnieść poprzeczkę, inaczej żaden z nich nie wyniesie swych umiejętności na wyższy poziom ponad to co już potrafią. Kulle przeprogramował serwitory na „Program Umenides”, co oznaczało stopień trudności i zagrożenia „Extremis Ultra” Zeed przekroczył pewną granicę, podniósł standardy Pankrationu. Ćwiczebne cyborgi ponownie zaszarżowały na Ducha, a ich bitewna werwa oraz szał były poza wszystkim co do tej pory widział ktokolwiek w Pankrationie Stacji Damaroth Siefer wpadł w coś rodzaju transu bojowego jednak to nie przeszkodziło mu w wyzywaniu serwitorów od bezmózgich manekinów. W końcu jednak serwitorom udało się w końcu utoczyć Sieferowi krwi. Choć były to tylko zadrapania i niewielkie nacięcia, na widok krwi Brat Karras przekonał Sierżanta Kullea, iż Zeed udowodnił już swą wartość i to z nadwyżką, nie było sensu dalszym ryzykowaniem życia Siefera, zwłaszcza, iż Zeed nie złożył nawet Drugiej Przysięgi. W zakonie Srebrnych Czaszek z którego pochodził Kulle, Kronikarze byli obdarzani niezwykłą estymą a ich słowo było prawem. Sierżant Straży nie miał wprawdzie do czynienia z jednym, z Prognostyków ze swej rodzinnej Varsavi jednak wciąż miał do czynienia z Kronikarzem któremu należał się szacunek. Ku zdziwieniu i rozczarowaniu Zeeda, serwitory zamarły w półmroku a następnie zostały dezaktywowane. Kulle zapewnił Kruka, iż swym wyczynem i tak już zdołał zapisać się w historii Twierdzy Damaroth. Sierżant Coteaz oraz reszt Astartes rozeszli się na swe stanowiska, aby kontynuować swój indywidualny trening. Karras podziękował Sierżantowi Kulle za to, iż weteran usłuchał jego rady aby zakończyć popis Zeeda. Duch zapewnił Karrasa, iż miał wszystko pod kontrolą, nie przejmował się także swymi ranami, gdyż jak twierdził, dał się zranić celowo, aby trochę urozmaicić „widowisko”. Karras nie mógł zrozumieć ani zaakceptować filozofii Duha wedle której, wojownik mógł osiągnąć absolutny limit swych umiejętności, tyko jeśli postawi swe życie na szali nawet podczas ćwiczeń. Kulle zamierzał już odejść, jak Coteaz miał pod swą pieczą trening kilkunastu innych wojowników. Zeed oznajmił, iż jeszcze nie pokazał wszystkiego co potrafi i Kullea ominie kolejne przedstawienie. Kulle stwierdził, iż arogancja i talent są u Zeeda na tym samym poziomie, oraz że najprawdopodobniej ta pierwsza cecha stanie się kiedyś zgubą Kruczego Gwardzisty. Gdy Sierżant Kulle odszedł Zeed zaproponował Karrasowi, aby Kronikarz odbył z nim sparing, gdyż Kruk nigdy nie widział jak walczyły Upiory Śmierci. Karras odparł, iż nie jest tak szybki jak Siefer. Zeed odparł, iż nikt nie jest tak szybki jak on. Lecz właśnie oto miało chodzić w ich ćwiczeniu, ktoś musiał spróbować. Nadszedł w końcu dzień w którym Zeed i pozostali przyszli operatorzy Straży Śmierci dostąpili zaszczytu złożenia Drugiej Przysięgi, od tej pory mieli już prawo do noszenia czerni oraz insygniów Straży. Ich trening nabrał również na intensywności, tym razem już w pełnym wyposażeniu i oporządzeniu. Nie minęło jednak wiele czasu, gdy Zeed otrzymał w końcu swój przydział. Brat Siefer „Duch” Zeed został wcielony do Drużyny Śmierci „Szpon Alfa” jako Szpon V. Dowódcą drużyny został Lyandro „Uczniak” Karras, pseudonim wywoławczy „Szpon I”. W składzie Szponu znaleźli się również, Darrion Rauth aka „Obserwator” kod wywoławczy „Szpon II”, wojownik z I Kompanii Egzorcystów. Imperialna Pięść Maximmion „Omni” Voss, kod wywoławczy „Szpon III”, Ultramarine Igantio Solarion „Prorok” kod wywoławczy „Szpon IV” oraz Drednot z zakonu Żałobników, Chyron Amadeus Chyropheles, znany po prostu jako Chyron, kod wywoławczy „Szpon VI” Wedle słów Głównego Kronikarza Stacji Damaroth, Marnusa Lochanie z zakonu Strażników Burzy, drużyna Szpon Alfa została stworzona z inicjatywy enigmatycznego Lorda Inkwizytora którego na Pierścieniu Damaroth znano jako Lord Arcadius, było to jedynie, jeden z wielu pseudonimów, agenta Ordo Xenos. Inni operatorzy Straży Śmierci znali go bowiem pod przydomkami Lorda Moldaviusa, bądź Lorda Dromona. Żadne z tych imion nie było jednak jego prawdziwym nazwiskiem. Drużyny Śmierci które wywodziły się z Damartoh a które służyły pod jego rozkazami, nazywały ów Inkwizytora po prostu jako „Sigma.” Jak się bowiem okazało obecnie do swej wyłącznej dyspozycji Sigma miał już dwa pełne oddziały wojowników Straży Śmierci. Jednak zażądał jeszcze jednej drużyny, z niewiadomych przyczyny dowództwo Straży Śmierci przychyliło się do tej „prośby” pozytywnie. Pomimo, faktu, iż jak wspominał Sierżant Weteran Kulle, podczas operacji zlecanych przez Sigmę. Całkowitemu unicestwieniu uległy już cztery pełne Drużyny Śmierci, wyglądało to tak jakby dla Sigmy życia Astartes były kolejnym tanim zasobem do roztrwonienia. Zeeda oraz jego Braci Bitewnych czekał naprawdę nie łatwa służba. Pierwszym zadaniem jakie Szpon Alfa miał wykonać dla Sigmy nosiło kryptonim „Operacja Nocne Żniwa” Zadanie było z pozoru proste, Karras i jego oddział miał ewakuować z powierzchni Świata Kopalni, Chiaro, agenta Ordo Xenos o pseudonimie „Biały Feniks” Planeta Chiaro znajdująca się w układzie Ienvo, została skażona Genokradzką Plagą, a na domiar złego, skąpe raporty wywiadu Ordo Xenos sugerowały, iż Śledcza III Klasy, Shianna Varlan, pseudonim „Biały Feniks” została pojmana przez Kult, a jej współtowarzysze zabici. Szpon Alfa przybył niepostrzeżenie na Chiaro na pokładzie okrętu Ordo Xenos, Świętej Navarre, zaś na powierzchnię planety zostali desantowani na pokładach transporterów klaty Storm Raven, w końcu dotarli do wyeksploatowanego kompleksu wydobywczego, Itorin w którym dawniej pozyskiwano margonit. Szpon dostał się do z pozoru opustoszałych sztolni za pomocą zapomnianego wyrobiska łączącego się z mało znaczącym tunelem technicznym. Ku jego wielkiemu niezadowoleniu Chyron był zmuszony pozostać na straży głównego punktu ewakuacyjnego. Reszta oddziału wyruszyła natomiast w głąb kopalń. W tunelach ciemności były tak nieprzeniknione, iż nawet autozmsły w hełmach Pancerzy Szturmowych, ulepszonych wedle specyfikacji Ordo Xenos nie były wstanie ich przeniknąć. Nie było jednak mowy o awarii sprzętu, Bart Voss sam doglądał ulepszeń oraz kalibracji wyposażenia drużyny. Zeed nie był przekonany czy Zbrojmistrzowie oraz Rzemieślnicy Straży, a może nawet Maximmion nie z fuszerowali czegoś w trakcie swej pracy. Wówczas Maximmion zasugerował, iż Siefer powinien zdjąć hełm to być może jego „blada jak papier” twarz rozświetli im ciemności. Ostatecznie Marines użyli latarek przytwierdzonych do ich bolterów i ruszyli dalej, po za tym Karras rozkazał swym podkomendnym aby zachowali ciszę radiowa więc temat się urwał. Astartes wędrowali przez kilka godzin bez przerwy, jednak nie napotkali żadnego oporu ze strony wroga. Brak kontaktu bojowego z wrogiem zaczął im nawet działać na nerwy. W końcu doszli do obszernej kawerny w której to Karras miał skorzystać ze tajemniczego artefaktu Ordo Xenos, „Hexagrafu” aby zlokalizować położenie „Białego Feniksa” Enigmatycznym urządzeniem okazał się być wytwór rąk rasy Eldarów. Hexagraf był wytworem technologicznym dzieci Asuryana. co nie spodobało się nikomu w “Szponie” Żaden z Astartes nie miał ochoty zdawać swego losu w obcy artefakt. Zeed od początku misji kwestionował jej sens, zwłaszcza gdy okazało się, iż na nieomal każdym etapie misji Sigma z sobie tylko znanych powodów zatajał bądź nie ujawniał przed Astartes kluczowych dla powodzenia operacji informacji. Siefer poważanie nadwyrężył autorytet Inkwizytora, przez co Sigma był zmuszony do udowodnienia swej władzy nad Astartes. Inkwizytor kazał zamontować w pancerzach Szponu Alfa, mechanizm blokujący zbroję. Sigma obserwował przebieg całej akcji za pomocą Serwo-czaszki, również za jej pomocą komunikował się z operatorami Straży, ostatecznie Sigma użył Serwo-czaszki aby zablokować pancerz Brata Zeeda. Dopiero Karras zdołał zażegnać konflikt na linii Astartes, Inkwizycja. Wymuszając na Zeedzie aby ten dał mu swe słowo, iż będzie wykonywał „Jego” polecenia i nie zagrozi powodzeniu misji jakimś wybrykiem czy niesubordynacją. Siefer odpuścił i przystał na propozycję Upiora Śmierci, jednak nie zamierzał puścić płazem numeru jaki wykręcił mu Sigma. Karras użył Hexagrafu i udało mu się zlokalizować pozycje „Białego Feniksa” Margonit zawarty w skałach i wodzie z kopalni znacznie zwiększył moc urządzenia(Margonit to materiał psychoaktywny stosowany obok Psycurum, w budowie Kapturów Psionicznych oraz oręża Mocy Kronikarzy). Jak się okazało Feniks znajdował się dużo głębiej w czeluściach kopalni, na dodatek Karras wyczuł, iż agentka Ordo przebywała w pomieszczeniu wypełnionym istotami ludzkimi, które tak jak ona zostały zainfekowane przez Genokrady. A samego gniazda strzegły tysiące Genokradów czystej krwi którym towarzyszyły hybrydy i niepoliczalna liczba kultystów. Pomimo ustalenia miejsca pobytu ich celu, od tego momentu misja Łowców Obcych miała się niestety tylko skomplikować. Efektem ubocznym skanowania było bowiem silne echo psioniczne które z łatwością mógł wyczuć Władca Lęgu lub jakiś odpowiednio potężny Magus Kultu. Tak też się stało, Szpon ruszył przed siebie a na jego przybycie czekały całe zastępy xenos. W trakcie zejścia okazało się również, iż Karras stracił kontakt z Sigma i Świętą Navarre, Astartes zostali sami. Zeed wyładował swą frustracje na Serwo-czaszce poprzez którą Inkwizytor komunikował się z drużyną, rozbijając ją na drobne kawałki. Ku wielkiemu nie zadowoleniu Omniego który twierdził iż mógł przeprogramować Czaszkę która posłużyła by oddziałowi w roli zwiadu. Karras nie zamierzał rezygnować i przerywać misji, wiązał go ostatni rozkaz Sigmy, nakazał Solarionwoi aby przeszedł na szpicę, jednocześnie nakazał przezbrojenie. Wojownicy Szponu wymienili magazynki w swych bolterach zamieniając te zawierające amunicje, Stalker na bardziej potężne pociski. Następnie drużyna zaminowała komorę w której znajdował się most pod którym przepływał stały strumień magmy. W pewnym momencie Astartes doszli do skalnej gardzieli przez którą mógł się przecisnąć jedynie pojedynczy Marines, widząc przewężenie oraz fakt, iż Voss musiał przejść przez tunel bokiem Zeed zażartował, z Maximmiona aby ten nie utknął pół drogi, nazywając go przy tym „Pieniem Drzewa” Voss odparł tylko aby Kruk poszedł rozczesać sobie włosy lub znalazł sobie inne zajęcie(Zeed miał długie włosy) Siefer nie pozostał bierny ripoście Vossa, przez co słowna szermierka pomiędzy dwoma wojownikami trwała przez kilka dalszych minut. W końcu Karras uciszył dwójkę wesołków, w samą porę, gdyż w końcu natrafili na wrogi opór. Genokrady zaatakowały Astartes z kilku stron naraz. Zeed uniknął szponów unikiem i w tej samej chwili zabił Xenos strzałem w łeb, później następnego i tak dalej, w końcu przestał się cofać i zaatakował wpierw swą opancerzoną pięścią a następnie za pomocą ostrza szturmowego. Którego dobył błyskawicznie, pozostali operatorzy Szponu również uporali się ze swymi przeciwnikami, walkę zakończyli Omni zalewając obcych strugą płomieni wystrzelonych z miotacza ognia. Oraz Darrion Rauth który rozstrzelał niedobitki pierwszej fali ze swego boltera wzór Hesh. Karras nakazał oszczędzanie amunicji, gdyż tylko on był świadom realnej liczby przeciwników która stała na drodze Szponu. Solarion zapytał Alfę o ilu celach jest mowa. Karras odparł tylko, iż przeciwników jest zbyt wielu by Szpon mógł sobie z nimi poradzić, nie mogli się dać przyszpilić czy otoczyć musieli się sprężać. Zeed stwierdził tylko, iż pierwsza potyczka narobiła mu apetytu na większą zadymę. Wkrótce operatorzy Szponu musieli się rozdzielić. Karras i Rauth ruszyli by oswobodzić Białego Feniksa, natomiast Zeed Solarion oraz Voss mięli odnaleźć inne „wylęgarnie” czy cokolwiek znajdowało się w komorach zajętych przez xenos i narobić jak najwięcej szkód oraz rejwachu. Karras robił z nich „przynętę” jak zauważył urażony tym faktem Solarion. Upiór Śmierci również nie był zachwycony swym naprędce obmyślonym planem jednak nie miał wyboru jeśli cała operacja miała się powieść. Zeed pierwszy stwierdził, iż “Wchodzi w to” wolał otwartą walkę przeciw xenos niż ratowani „Dam z opresji” a później noszenie ich w swych ramionach. Voss poparł Siefera, wściekły Solarion w końcu zgodził się na wykonanie rozkazu Karrasa. Jednocześnie Ultramarine przestrzegł Karrasa, iż jeśli zginie w tunelach obcych to jego duch będzie prześladował Upiora Śmierci do końca jego dni. Lyandro oznajmił, iż ceni każdego z wojowników Szponu, więc nikogo nie porzuci na pastwę losu. Wcześniej Kronikarz umieścił w umysłach swoich towarzyszy(oprócz Rautha) całego planu kopalń oraz tuneli obcych. Karras kazał im ruszyć na południowy wschód gdzie miały się znajdować wylęgarnie. Solarion spytał jeszcze po czym on Voss oraz Zeed będą wiedzieć czy Karrasowi udało się odbić Feniksa? Oraz kiedy będą mieli się wycofać?. Kronikarz zapewnił Solariona, iż nie będzie wstanie maskować sygnatury kobiety a tym bardziej „istoty” która rośnie w jej brzuchu. Władca Lęgu wyczuje jej zniknięcie z gniazda przez co Genokrady ruszą w pogoń za Upiorem Śmierci, Egzorcystą oraz kobietą. Na pierwszą oznakę, iż tyranidy ruszyły w pogoń za Kronikarzem i Rauthem, Zeed, Voss i Soalrion mieli udać się do pierwszego punktu ekstrakcji(komory z magmą) Karras wprowadził swój plan w życie, on i Rauth weszli w głąb gniazda, skalne ściany oraz sklepienia komnaty zostały pokryte jakąś organiczną materia. Kopalnia zaczęła przypominać wnętrze jakiejś makabrycznie wielkiej bestii, na próbę Egzorcysta zadał cios swym ostrzem bojowym w jedną ze ścian. Im głębiej zatapiał ostrze tym opór stawał się większy w końcu gdy wycofał klingę ściana zaczęła krwawić. Z muru lała się substancja do złudzenia przypominająca natlenioną krew. Rauth i Karras parli w głąb komory w pewnym momencie Kronikarz poczuł zmianę w przepływie energii psionicznej, Władca Roju komunikował się ze swymi podwładnymi, by ruszyli na odsiecz zagrożonym wylęgarniom. Zeed, Voss i Solarion zaczęli swą czystkę, walczyli by kupić czas Upiorowi Śmierci i Egzorcyście. Oznajmił Rauthwi, iż ich Bracia Bitewni zaczęli rozrabiać, Egzorcysta poprosił Imperatora aby użyczył im wszystkim Swej Furii. Tymczasem Brat Voss, Solarion oraz Zeed kończyli wyrzynać genokradzkie hybrydy które przybyły by bronić kokonów w których dojrzewali ich krewniacy a które to wojownicy Straży Śmierci wzięli za swój cel w chwilę po tym jak wykończyli strzegącą ich miot czysto krwistych Genokradów. Łowcy Obcych nie okazali litości niczemu na co natrafili w wylęgarniach, zniszczyli kokony, dojrzewające w nich kreatury a także osobniki w różnym stanie rozwoju. Jednak wkrótce przybyły posiłki Genokradów, Zeed doczekał się swej walki. Xenos złazili po ścianach legowiska i wyłazili praktycznie zewsząd. Siefer zastrzelił pierwszą czwórkę perfekcyjnymi strzałami w ich łby. Lecz Astartes nie byli wstanie zastrzelić każdego xenos, pewna ich liczba zdołała podejść na tyle blisko, iż na przeciw kłów i pazurów w ruch poszły ostrza bojowe Astartes. Zeed nie miał problemu z walką przeciw nawet dwóm Geokradom naraz, jednak zaszlachtowanych obcych wciąż zastępowały nowe bestie. Arytmetyka wojny nie działa na korzyść Łowców Obcych. Rauth i Karras odnaleźli specjalną komorę w której xenos trzymali pojmane przez siebie mieszkanki Chiano. Kobiety zostały dosłownie wkomponowane w ściany wylęgarni, tak iż wystawały z nich jedynie górne partie ich ciał z ust oraz nosów kobiet wystawały pępowiny dostarczające im środków odżywczych oraz tlenu. Każda z nieszczęśnic nosiła w swym brzuchu po kilka czasem nawet kilkanaście embrionów obcych kreatur. Co było bardziej makabryczne część z kobiet wydawał się być świadoma tego co się z nim działo, reszta była w stanie komy lub postradała zmysły od losu które je spotkał. Rauth dobył swego ostrza oznajmiając, iż należy ulżyć pojmanym w cierpieniu. Karras stwierdził, iż wpierw uwolnią agentkę Ordo a następnie zakończą męki zebranych w komorze kobiet. W końcu za pomocą sensorów zbroi, Karras elektroniczny sygnał wysłany przez implanty wszczepione Shiannie Varlan przez jej mocodawców z Ordo Xenos. Biały Feniks również został umieszczony w pulsującej organicznej poczwarce. Na jej przedramionach, szyi i oraz twarzy były widoczne głębokie, zakrzepłe krwią zadrapania. Walczyła lecz nie wiele jej to dało, nie uniknęła porwania i zakażenia. W jej ciele rozwijała się istota która miała zabić swego nosiciela przy swych „:narodzinach” Karras uwolnił Białego Feniksa, z jej kokonu, kobieta odzyskał przytomność i rozpoznała w swych wybawcach Kosmicznych Marines. Karasi potwierdził oznajmiając, iż Straż Śmierci przybyła na Chiaro. Agentka inkwizycji poprosiła aby Astartes zabili ją jaki resztę kobiet, aby nie pozwolili, by xenos używali ich jako inkubatorów. Karras oznajmił, iż otrzymał wyraźne rozkazy, Biały Feniks miał zostać odbity żywy. Kobieta odpowiedziała, iż tak naprawdę Sigmie nie zależy na niej lecz na istocie która w niej rośnie. Karras był perfekcyjnie tego świadom, jednak rozkaz był rozkazem. Upiór Śmierci uniósł Feniksa w swe ramiona, opuszczając komorę Karras i Rauth obrócili wylęgarnie w popiół używając do tego granatów zapalających wystrzelonych z granatników podczepionych pod lufami bolterów. Voss i Solarion wykończyli kolejną falę przeciwników, sytuacja zaczęła się robić nie ciekawa, gdyż zaczynała im się kończyć amunicja a na domiar wszystkiego Zeed gdzieś zniknął. Kruczy Gwardzista pojawił się po chwili tak samo nagle jak zniknął, lecz ni chciał się przyznać gdzie był ani co odkrył. Trójka Astartes wykorzystała lukę pomiędzy atakami xenos, aby ruszyć do pierwszego punktu ekstrakcji. Po drodze wpadli na Rautha oraz Karrasa którym po piętach deptało kilka genokradzkich lęgów. Rauth biegł na samym tyle, gdy tylko przeszedł przez przewężenie tuneli zapieczętował je za pomocą dwóch granatów. Szpon Alfa znów był w komplecie lecz, sytuacja wcale nie malowała się w najjaskrawszych barwach. Gdy Astartes dotarli do pierwszego punktu zbiórki zastali obraz całkowitego zniszczenia. Szpon wziął ze sobą kilka serwitorów strażniczych aby te pilnowały ich trasy ucieczki, jednak z egzemplarzy które miały osłaniać pierwszy etap ekstrakcji pozostały jedynie krwawe szczątki. Na środku jaskini którą Szpona Alfa musiał przekroczyć aby opuścić tą część kopalni stały dwie postacie, obie obdarzone potężnym potencjałem psionicznym. Magus będący hybrydą genokrada i istoty ludzkiej, oraz kreatura niczym z sennych koszmarów, Władca Lęgu. Zeed, Rauth i Solarion chcieli natychmiast otworzyć ogień z bolterów lecz z nóg zmiotła ich fala telekinetycznej energii. Ten sam los spotkał Imperialną Pieść, gdy tylko Voss wymierzył lufę miotacza ognia w kierunku xenos. Jedynie Karras nie został zaatakowany a raczej kobieta którą niósł na rękach nie została zaatakowana. Magus zaczął kpić z Astartes twierdząc, iż jego „Pan” mógł zabić jedną myślą każdego Marines, nawet tego „obdarzonego darem” W końcu zaproponował Karrasowi układ, Upiór Śmierci miał oddać obcym kobietę a w zamian xenos puścili by wolno wojowników Szponu. Kronikarz dobył ostrza szturmowego po czym przyłożył jego czubek do brzucha imperialnej agentki, zażądał od Magusa aby Władca Roju uwolnił wojowników Straży i puścił ich wolno, inaczej zabije kobietę oraz to co w niej rośnie. Magus oznajmił, iż jego Pan zgadza się na propozycję Kronikarza, Karras rozkazał Szponowi aby się wycofali. Voss nie mógł uwierzyć w zachowanie Karrasa a Solarion groził, iż za porzucenie misji Upiór Śmierci wydał na siebie wyrok. Jednak Karras nie zamierzał ustąpić i ponownie rozkazał swemu oddziałowi się wycofać. Klnąc w żywe oczy Solarion, Voss, Rauth i Zeed w końcu ustąpili pola i wykonali rozkaz kronikarza. Tymczasem Magus zbliżył się do Karrasa aby odebrać z jego rąk Białego Feniksa. Upiór Śmierci nie zamierzał jednak układać się z xenos, gdy tylko Magus znalazł się w jego zasięgu Kronikarz kopnął hybrydę posyłając ją wprost do pobliskiego jeziorka lawy. Psyker obcych usmażył się w mgnieniu oka, jednocześnie Karras skupił swą moc psioniczną na ładunkach które na sklepieniu podłożył Omni. Tarcza psionicna osłoniła Karrasa oraz Shiannę przed skutkami wybuchu. Tymczasem do jaskini zaczęła się wdzierać lawa odcinając Władcę Lęgu oraz genokrady od Drużyny Śmierci. Karras udał się do drugiego punktu odwrotu, po drodze spotkał czekającego na niego Brata Darriona. Jakoś się nie zdziwił, iż to Obserwator pozostał w tyle aby na niego zaczekać. Szpon Alfa znaczył swą trasę odwrotu truchłami xenos i hybryd które zasiekli bądź zastrzelili. I tak już pogmatwana „Operacja Nocne Żniwa” skomplikowała się jeszcze bardziej, gdy jedna ze skalnych ścian eksplodowała i wyłonił się z niej kawał olbrzymiego cielska. Jak się zdawało na pierwszy rzut oka wielkiego robala przypominającego pierścienicę. Stwór odciął Vossa i Zeeda od Solariona który biegnąc na tyle znalazł się pod drugiej stronie stwora. Zeed kilkakrotnie nawoływał Proroka przez vox, Solarion był zdrów i w miarę cały lecz był zajęty rozstrzeliwaniem Genokradów które nadal ścigały zabójców xenos. Napomknął również, aby nie nazywać go Prorokiem, przeklinał także fakt, iż nie zabrali na akcję pocisków przeciwpancernych Kraken. Standardowe bolty nie mogły przebić grubych płyt okrywających cielsko przerośniętego wija. Omni podbiegł do stwora i z całych sił złapał chitynowe płyty okrywające robaka. Zaczął rozrywać płyty na łączeniach, gdy tylko w pancerzu pojawiła się przerwa i żywe mięso, Zeed przystawił w odsłonięte ciało lufę swego boltera po czym wpakował pół magazynka boltów w odsłoniętą tkankę. Rozdrażniony stwór obrócił swą najeżoną kłami paszczę w kierunku Astartes, lecz w tej samej chwili bolty w jego trzewiach eksplodowały rozrywając robala nieomal wpół, wyrzucając cale potoki chityny i wszelakich tkanek na różne strony. Zeed stwierdził, iż to co uczynili było mało subtelne lecz wyszło nieźle. Spoglądając na robala Voss wymruczał coś iż genokrady musiały skazić i dodać do swej puli genetycznej Pożeracze-Skał z Chiaro. Zeed odburknął, iż Voss za dużo myśli, w końcu Solarion przepchnął się przez resztki pyska stwora, i zaczął poganiać Vossa i Siefera, aby przestali „podziwiać swe dzieło’ tylko ruszyli się czym prędzej do punktu odwrotu. Zeed jadowitym głosem stwierdził, iż prędzej czy później, strzeli Solariona w pysk. Voss dodał, że chętnie przy trzyma Proroka. Na co Zeed odparł, że to naprawdę nie będzie konieczne. Solarion, Zeed i Voss dotarli do ich drugiego punktu odwrotu, uzupełnili amunicję po czym nie pozostało im nic jak czekać na Karrasa i Rautha. Jednak na kamiennym moście zamiast Uczniaka i Obserwatora pojawiła się kolejna fala xenos. Astartes wycelowali swa broń i zaczęła się kolejna rzeź. Za Imperatora, Za Prymarchów, Za Szpon i Straż. To co zaczęli Prorok i Duch za pomocą bolterów, Omni zakończył za pomocą miotacza ognia. Xenos zostali zmiecieni ze ścian i kamiennego mostu za pomocą boltów i płomieni. Gdy było po wszystkim jeszcze jeden czarny kształt wypadł z tunelu przed mostem, Zeed o mało nie wpakował w niego pocisku boltowego. I cale szczęście, gdyż był to Rauth niosący w swych opancerzonych ramionach bladą jak śmierć, na wpółprzytomną agentkę Ordo. Egzorcysta krzyknął do reszty Atartes aby położyli ogień osłonowy, gdyż „Bestia” nadchodziła. Kilka kroków za Rauthem biegł Karras, uzbrojony w pistolet boltowy i ostrze mocy Arquemanna. Karras krzyczał aby oddział wycofał się jak najprędzej, za Upiorem Śmierci pędził rozszalały Władca Lęgu a jego śladem podążał kolejny miot Genokradów. Zeed, Voss, Solarion oraz Rauth otworzyli ogień do przywódcy lęgu, jednak pociski i płomienie nie mogły sięgnąć stwora chroniącego się polem psionciznej energii. Rauth i reszta oddawali pola, Karras nakazał Omniemu odpalić pierwsze ładunki wybuchowe założone w kawernie, w tym samym czasie Zeed i Solarion wystrzelili ostatnie granaty odłamkowe jakie mieli do swych granatników. Szpon wycofał się z jaskimi wraz z Fniksem został jedynie Karras, Kronikarz odebrał detonator od Vossa, po czym zaczekał na odpowiedni moment. Gdy Władca Lęgu był już na środku kamiennego mostu, Karras odpalił ładunki. Kamienna kładka rozpadał się pod szponiastymi łapami xenos, genokrady runęły w przepaść na dniej której znajdowało się rzeka pełna wody przesiąkniętej margonitem co tworzyło silnie żrący związek. Władca Lęgu był jednak o wiele potężniej zbudowany od swych krewniaków, w ostatniej chwili wybił się na rozpadającej się skalnej konstrukcji i wykonując spektakularny skok, doskoczył do krawędzi mostu, łapiąc się za nią parą swych bardziej ludzkich dłoni. Karras nie dał xenos szans na wdrapanie się wyżej. Dwoma ciosami Arquemanna, odciął łapy stwora na wysokości nadgarstków, bestia runęła w dół do czekającej jej żrącej kąpieli. Nie marnując więcej czasu Karras pobiegł za swymi Braćmi Bitewnymi i wkrótce dołączył do reszty Szponu. Na Astartes czekała kolejna niemiła niespodzianka, pancerne drzwi oddzielające właściwą kopalnię Itorin od reszty tuneli xenos zostały zatrzaśnięte. Z lekką pomocą Karrasa oraz kilku cięć jego Ostrza Mocy, Voss był wstanie rozewrzeć wrota, jednak gdy tylko to uczynił oberwał w kirys ciosem od szponu genokrada. Marines obrzucali xenos granatami a następnie zalali ich potokiem boltów i płonącym promethium. Szpon Alfa musiał się przedrzeć siłą przez kolejny lęg, obcy nie szczędzili ciał by zatrzymać wojowników imperium. Łowcy Obcych przebili się na powierzchnię Itorinu i zajęli pozycje obronne na zrujnowanych budowlach tworzących infrastrukturę kompleksu wydobywczego. Obcy nie dawali za wygraną, gdy ginęło dziesięciu, z nich ich miejsce zajmowało dwadzieścia kolejnych maszkar. Drużynie Śmierci zaczęła kończyć się amunicja, pomimo faktu iż opróżnili schowek który zostawali w jednym ze zniszczonych habitatów. Karras ponownie rozkazał Szponowi się wycofać widząc, iż drużyna nie wygra tej walki w konwencjonalny sposób uwolnił psioniczną burzę która dosłownie wyrwała życie z hordy obcych. Gdy Kronikarz dotarł do ostatecznego punktu odwrotu wyglądał jak siedem nieszczęść, ale wciąż żył. Zeed żałował, iż nie był świadkiem sceny gdy Karras wykończył obcych za jednym zamachem. Komnata której miał strzec Chyron również zmieniła się nie do poznania, wszędzie walały się stosy trupów hybryd oraz zwykłych ludzi jednak po Drednocie nie pozostał żaden ślad. Pośród gruzowiska i morza organicznych szczątków Voss odnalazł resztki z przekaźnika voxu który utrzymywał połączenie pomiędzy Szponem a Sigmą. To wiele wyjaśniało, czemu Inkwizytor zamilkł tak nagle. Na chronometrach drużyny wyświetlił się czasz misji. Spędzili w podziemiach prawie dziesięć standardowych godzin, zbyt długo, ich okno ekstrakcji zamknęło się dziesięć minut wcześniej. Zeed wystrzelił jednak flarę mającą zawiadomić jednostkę Żniwiarz, aby ewakuowała Szpon Alfa. Karras musiał zadecydować co czynić dalej, od najbliższego miasta Cholix, dzieliło ich osiemdziesiąt trzy kilometry. Cholix było Portem Kosmicznym posiadającym centrum łączność zdolne do kontaktu z Centralą Sektora. Omni stwierdził iż nie jest wstanie w warunkach polowych naprawić czy choćby połatać nadajnika voxu aby zawiadomić Sigmę o powodzeniu misji. Karras postanowił iż jeśli w ciągu dziesięciu dwudziestu minut Żniwiarz nie przybędzie i nie podejmie ich z powierzchni Ciaro, to nie będą mięli wyjścia jak tylko obdarzyć Białego Feniksa, Łaską Imperatora co wykończy również hybrydę rosnącą w jej ciele. Następnie Szpon udał by się do Cholix i poszukał na miejscu środka ewakuacji z powierzchni planety. Widząc wszechobecną rzeź Solarion stwierdził, iż przynajmniej Chyron się dobrze bawił, podczas ich nieobecności. Na co Drednot odparł, iż xenos uchronili go przed nudą gdy czekał na powrót Szponu. Żałobnik zakopał się bowiem pod największą stertą trupów i cierpliwie czekał przybycia swych Braci Bitewnych. Zeed oznajmił Drednotowi, iż nie wiedział, iż Starożytny wojownik lubi bawić się w chowanego. Chyrona odparł, iż uczynił to gdyż hybrydy i ich zniewoleni ludzcy pomagierzy użyli przeciw niemu ręcznych wyrzutni rakiet. Pancerz Drednota był poważnie uszkodzony w wielu miejscach podobnie jak jego lewa noga. Z Działa szturmowego zamontowanego na miejscu prawego ramienia machiny wojennej nie pozostało nic. Jedna z hybryd wysadziła wielkokalibrowe działko za pomocą ładunku wybuchowego. Chyron zagadnął czy na dole kopalni zostało jeszcze coś do zabicia, Voss odparł, iż nic po za pozbawionymi przywództwa genokradami. Chyron chętnie zapolował by na xenos, ukrył się przed hybrydami i ich sojusznikami, gdyż po stracie działka do walki została mu jednie pięść wspomagana. Tymczasem Karras i Zeed dyskutowali o dalszym losie Białego Feniksa, obaj Astartes podejrzewali, iż Sigmie nie zależy na życiu czy wiedzy samej agentki lecz na jej „potomku” Siefer chciałoś oznajmić Karrasowi lecz wówczas w voxie odezwał się Żniwiarz Jeden. Do ewakuacji Szponu Alfa i ich celu pozostały dwie minuty, Żniwiarz Jeden miał priorytetowe rozkazy aby wpierw podjąć na swój pokład „przesyłkę” Karras nie zgodził się i pierwszy został ewakuowany Chyron, Dredn został podczepiony pod chwytach magnetycznych Storm Ravena Żniwiarz Dwa a następnie zabrany na Świętą Navarre. Następnego Żniwiarz Jeden opuścił cztery liny z zaczepami pod które mieli się podwiesić Astartes oraz Biały Feniks. Agentka Ordo Xenos została zabezpieczona w specjalnej uprzęży, Otoczona przez Vossa, Rautha i Solriona została bezpiecznie wciągnięta na pokład Żniwiarza Jeden. Zeed zatrzymał Karasa za nim Kronikarz sam zaczepił się na linie ewakuacyjnej. Musiał pogadać z Uczonym jednak nie mógł uczynić tego na pokładzie Świętej Navarre. Upiór Śmierci nie protestował. Zeed opowiedział Karrasowi o swym odkryciu w tunelach obcych. Podczas czystki w wylęgarniach Duch oddzielił się od Vossa i Solariona, dużo wcześniej wykańczając pilnujące gniazda genokrady, Zeed spostrzegł coś interesującego a jednocześnie nie na miejscu. W pobocznej komorze lęgowej odnalazł bowiem kilak kapsuł desantowych, nie były jednak wykonane z chityny czy innego organicznego materiału stosowanego przez tyranidy, Jednoosobowe pojazdy ewakuacyjne były wykonane z metalu, posiadały diamantydowe wiertła i plazmowy napęd. Kapsuły były na tyle duże aby w swym wnętrzu pomieścić pojedynczego genokrada, pojazdy wyglądały zresztą jakby coś wylazło z ich wnętrza rozrywając sobie drogę ku wolności za pomocą szponów. Karras od raz dodał dwa do dwóch, to ktoś z Ordo Xenos sprowadził genokradzką plagę na Ciaro. Wszystko do siebie pasowało, złoża w kopalniach na niewielkim świecie wydobywczym zostały już nieomal całkowicie wyeksploatowane. Imperium porzuciło by świat tak czy owak jednak w obecnej sytuacji Chiaro czekał Extrerminatus. Wszystkie dowody świadczące o celowym skażeniu planety przez genokrady miały pójść z dymem wraz z resztą świata. Karras nakazał Reedowi milczenie, w tej sprawie nikt, nawet reszta Szponu nie mogła wiedzieć o odkryciu Kruczego Gwardzisty, jeśli Kronikarz i Kruk mięli być pewni, iż zbrodniarzy odpowiedzialnych za los mieszkańców Chiaro i samej planety spotka zasłużona kara. Zeed i Karras nie chcieli tego wypowiadać głośno, lecz najprawdopodobniej sami służyli ów personie. Kronikarz nakazał jeszcze aby Zeed zachował czujność, nawet najlepszym intrygantom i zawodowym kombinatorom zdarzało się popełniać błędy. Karras liczył iż Sigma kiedyś popełni taki błąd ku swej własnej zgubie. Ewakuacja Zeed i Karrasa nie zakończyła się bez dalszych incydentów, wciągarka na pokładzie Żniwiarza Jeden uległą awarii, przez co Uczony i Duch byli zmuszeni o własnych siłach wspiąć się do wnętrza desantowca. Karras nigdy tego nie uczynił na linę po której wchodził wskoczył z ciemności potwornie poparzony Władca Lęgu a w jegoślepiach płonęła żądza zemsty na Astartes, tyranid pochwycił Karrasa w swe upazurzone kończyny raniąc go przy tym dotkliwie. Po raz ostatni Kronikarz uwolnił swój potencjał psioniczny, przy czym jego chwyt na linie zaczął słabnąć. Psioniczne uderzenie psykera zmiotło tyrania z liny i oderwało go od postaci Kronikarza. Upiór Śmierci zaczął powoli osuwać się w dół jednak ktoś z góry krzyknął do niego aby się złapał. Od strony desantowca ktoś wyciągał swą opancerzona dłoń w kierunku Karrasa, Omni wciągnął rannego psykera na pokład Storm Ravena, po czym pojazd opuścił powierzchnię Chiaro. „Operacja Nocne Żniwa” zakończyła się powodzeniem. W czasie gdy Karras przechodził rekonwalescencję, Sigma posyłał pozostałych wojowników Szponu Alfa, Zeeda, Vossa oraz Rautha na misje indywidualne jednak nie zachowały się raporty z ich przebiegu(Chyron najprawdopodobniej trafił na reperację a następnie go za hibernowano) Kolejną wspólną akcją Szponu było misja mająca na celu dosłowną dekapitację Orkowego Herszta Bathazoga Bludwrekka. Orkoid był bowiem nie tylko potężnym wataszką, którego pomniejsze Waagh i flota czyniły spore szkody w imperialnej przestrzeni. Bludwrekk był również orkowym psykerem i ten fakt zainteresował Sigmę. Szpon Alfa dostał się na flagowy okręt Bludwrekka, będący dawniej imperialnym statkiem transportowym klasy Magellann, o nazwie Pegasus. W pojeździe desantowym upozorowanym na kawałek kosmicznego śmiecia, pierwsza krew należała do Zeed, Kruczy Gwardzista wypatroszył swymi Szponami Energetycznymi orkowego Mekaniaka który postanowił splądrować „kawał kosmicznego złomu” który został wessany na orkowy pancernik Następnie Łowcy Obcych z infiltrowali Pegasusa po czym rozdzielili swe siły. Karras i Rauth ruszyli „po głowę” Herszta, Solarion otrzymał zadanie zaminowania magazynów paliwowych oraz hangaru startowego orkowych myśliwców. Zeed i Omni odebrali natomiast wytyczne aby sabotować reaktor okrętu. Szpon VI, Chyron nie wziął udziału w operacji z uwagi na jej skryty charakter, po za tym Drednot Kosmicznych Marines nie miał szans na swobodne poruszanie się po klaustrofobicznych, wąskich korytarzach Pegasusa. Karras poprosił Brata Siefera aby ten w razie potrzeby ogłuszył i zatargał nieprzytomnego Vossa do okrętu desantowego, zdarzało się bowiem, iż uparty wojownik Imperialnych Pięści odmawiał czasami gdy wydano mu rozkaz do odwrotu, co było raczej typowe dla synów Dorna. Brat Maximmion stwierdził tylko, iż Zeed może co najwyżej spróbować szczęścia próbując go obezwładnić. Pomimo całej skrytości w końcu Szpon musiał się ujawnić orkoidom, w trakcie gdy Karras i Rauth starali się pozbawić Bludwrekka jego czerpu, Zeed i Omni urządzili zielonoskórym prawdziwą hekatombę w generatorium okrętu. A następnie masakrowali każdego orka który nawinął się pod szpony Siefera lub lufę miotacza płomieni Vossa. Powracając do hangaru Pegasusa, Imperialna Pięść oraz Kruczy Gwardzista zabezpieczyli drogę odwrotu dla Rautha i Karrasa którzy po zaciętym pojedynku z Burszujami Bluddwrekka oraz samym Hersztem zdołali osiągnąć główny cel misji. Karras napomknał iż Duchowi spodobała by się walka przeciw twardzielom pilnującym przywódcy zielonoskórych. Szpon Alfa ewakuował się z pokładu Pegasusa na krótko przed tym nim orkowy pancerni eksplodował atomy. Szpon wykonał swe zdanie, nad wyraz dobrze, gdyż parametry ich misji zakładały jedynie sabotowanie i uszkodzenie okrętu orkoidów a skończyło się na całkowitej destrukcji jednostki. Jednak Sigma nigdy nie był zadowolony z rezultatów jakie osiągał zespół Karrasa. Kolejny przydział rzucił Szpon Alfa na niegościnny świat Monetar, drugą planetę od swej rodzimej gwiazdy w systemie Ozyma-138, znajdującym się gdzieś w podsektorze Hatha, przynależnym do Segmentum Ultima. Menatar był Martwym Światem, a jego macierzysta gwiazda będąca czerwonym olbrzymem, osiągała kres swego żywota i w kosmicznej skali licząc miała się za niedługo zapaść i wypalić resztki swego paliwa. Na pozbawionym życia globie Adeptus Mechanicus ustanowiło placówkę badawczą nazwana Stacją Orga. Wedle słów Karrasa, Sigma posłał Szpon właśnie na ów zaściankowy świat, gdyż Zeed zdołał kolejny raz wyprowadzić Inkwizytora z równowagi. W innym wypadku miejsce Szponu Alfa zajęli, by dranie z jednostki Scimitar(innej Drużyny Śmierci pod kuratelą Sigmy) Omni oznajmił, iż Bracia Bitewni z Scimitaru nie są tacy źli, Zeed z nieukrywanym sarkazmem stwierdził, iż Voss jest stronniczy a każdy Czarny Templariusz czy Szkarłatna Pięść w galaktyce są praktycznie święci. Stacją Orga dowodził Magos Iapetus Borgovda, starszy tech-adept, specjalista od xeno-hieiroglifiki. Za swych dni świetności, Monetar był bowiem tzw. eldarskim Dziewiczym Światem, zamieszkałym przez plemię Egzodytów. Jednak obecnie po żywych xenos nie pozostał żaden, tylko ruiny i artefakty z dawno minionej ery. Zeed zaczął się zastanawiać dlaczego Sigma wysłał uzbrojoną po same zęby Drużynę Śmierci na świat na którym nie ma żywych xenos? Szpon Alfa w towarzystwie Magosa Borgovdy i jego obstawy złożonej z tech-gwardii Skitarii udali się na teren wykopalisk do strefy znanej jako Mons Typhonis. Podróż nie trwała długo, Mechanius wydrążyło bowiem tunel w pobliskim masywie górskim a następnie skonstruowało system kolie magnetycznej łączącej Stacje Orga z Typhonis Mons największym wulkanem w układzie Ozyma-138. Zeed żałował, iż na Monetar nie ma eldarów, lubił przeciw nim walczyć, mógł wówczas skonfrontować swój własny ponad przeciętny nawet jak na Astartes refleks oraz szybkość z xenos którzy również uczynili te atrybuty swym koronnym orężem. Na wykopaliskach Szpon Alfa i Borgovda spotkali się z kolejnym Techadeptem, Serjusem Altando Magosem z ramienia Biologis. W czasie przybycia Astartes i Borgovdy, robotnicy Atlando byli akurat w trakcie operacji wyciągania za pomocą sześciu potężnych dźwigów jakiegoś olbrzymiego, jajowatego obiektu. Gargantuicznych rozmiarów sarkofag był wykonany z materiału przypominającego swą fakturą dobrze wypolerowaną kość słoniową. Na całej swej powierzchni artefakt był pokryty runami i glifami wyraźnie obcego pochodzenia. Operatorzy żurawi zaczęli opuszczać znalezisko na ziemię po tym jak wyciągnęli je z niecki z której zostało odpieczętowane. Cała operacja przechodziła pomyślnie aż do chwili w której jeden z dźwigów zaczął się niebezpiecznie skręcać, tytanowe podpory żurawia zaczęły pękać i rozrywać się na oczach Astartes i przedstawicieli Mechanicus. W środku sarkofagu coś wyraźnie się poruszyło, zmieniając środek ciężkości całego ładunku. Wojownicy Straży Śmierci odbezpieczyli swój oręż, a Borgovda rozkazał operatorom dźwigów delikatnie opuścić sarkofag na ziemię bez uszkadzania go. Jednak liny pozostałych dźwigów przenoszących artefakt nie wytrzymały obciążenia i przedmiot runął na powierzchnie planety z takim impetem, iż wstrząs było czuć sto metrów dalej od miejsca jego upadku. Borgovda oraz Astartes ruszyli biegiem w kierunku sarkofagu na którego całej powierzchni pojawiły się migoczące krwawą czerwienią znaki runiczne. Nie trzeba było być xeno-lingwistą aby domyślić się, co oznaczały ów symbole, przekaz był nad wyraz jasny i uniwersalny: Niebezpieczeństwo. Na wykopaliskach rozległ się potężny dźwięk porównywalny do rozrywania drewna lub pękania kadłuba okrętu kosmicznego. W tej samej chwili Karras upadł na jedno kolano i objął swój hełm obiema dłońmi jakby chciał się chwycić za skronie. Rauth Kronikarz wydał z siebie agonalny krzyk, przy Upiorze Śmierci znaleźli się natychmiast Bracia Voss i rauth, jednak gdy Imperialna Pięść starała się pomóc swemu dowódcy, Egzorcysta wymierzył lufę swego boltera w głowę psykera. Zeed doskoczył do Obserwatora i jednym ze swych szponów energetycznych błyskawicznie odsunął lufę broni Rautha, od głowy swego dowódcy. Siefer spytał się Darriona co on właściwie wyprawia? Jednak Egzorcysta nie był skory do odpowiedzi, tymczasem Karras zdołał przez zaciśnięte zęby wydusić kilka słów. Wedle Kronikarza, coś jakiś rodzaj psionicznego nadajnika czy zagłuszacza został odpalony w chwili w której pękła powierzchnia sarkofagu. Karras oznajmił, iż Szpon musi za wszelką cenę znaleźć i zneutralizować źródło sygnału psionicznego który mieszał w jego darze i wzywał niewiadomo kogo. Jednocześnie zażądał od Borogvdy odpowiedzi, czego mechanicus szukało na Monetarne? Magos odparł, co wiedział lub czego się domyślał, wedle tech-adepta Wygnańcy pozostawili na Monetarze system alarmowy gdyby kiedykolwiek, cokolwiek było zapieczętowane w sarkofagu zdołało się z niego uwolnić lub na wypadek gdyby ktoś z zewnątrz doprowadził do zerwania oków które więziły rezydenta sarkofagu. Voss zdziwił się z jakiego powodu eldarzy mięli, by zostawiać żywcem coś wyraźnie niebezpiecznego? Jaki był cel grzebania tego czegoś żywcem? Odpowiedź Borgovdy była prosta. Eldarzy pogrzebali to coś żywcem, gdyż nie byli wstanie tego zabić. Sarkofag rozleciał się na strzępy rozerwany od wewnątrz przez swego okupanta. Swymi rozmiarami, wężowaty stwór spokojnie dorównywał Tytanowi Zwiadowczemu klasy Ogar. Wijące się cielsko maszkary pokryte było grubym chitynowym pancerzem. Najeżona monstrualnymi zębiskami i kolcami paszcza stwora rozwarła się niczym ukwiał lub kielich gigantycznego mięsożernego kwiatu. Lewiatan wydał z siebie potężny, przenikający aż do szpiku kości zew bitewny. Karras powstał z klęczek i zaciskając mocniej swe dłonie na swym orężu oznajmił, iż być może eldarzy nie byli wstanie uśmiercić tego monstrum Lecz Szpon da radę. Straż Śmierci potrafiła zabić wszystko. Skitarii pierwsi uderzyli na bestię, ostrzeliwując ją potężnym barażem z broni laserowej, jednak wiązki z lekkich karabinów laserowych czy nawet cięższych hellgunów nie były wstanie przebić pancerza wężo-podobnej istoty. Stwór zmiażdżył większość wojowników Skitarii pod zwojami swe cielsk lub rozrzucił ich sponiewierane truchła niczym szmaciane lalki po całym terenie wykopalisk. Szpon Alfa zaszarżował monstrum, po drodze Voss i Karras starali się ustalić z czym mają do czynienia, czym tak naprawdę był ich przecinki. Omni uważa,ł iż to Trygon lub Mawloc, Kronikarz odparł, iż bestia wyglądała na ten sam genus, jednak była czymś innym jakąś inną nie spotkaną dotąd przez Straż Śmierci czy inne siły Imperium odmiatanych stworzeń. Zeed wtrącił się do rozważań Omneig i Uczniaka oświadczając iż cokolwiek to jest, Sigma o tym wiedział. Karras dodał, iż Sigma mógł wiedzieć lub przynajmniej się czegoś domyślał. Solarion oświadczył, iż idzie sobie znaleźć jakąś dogodną pozycję snajperską. Ultramarine wdrapał się na jeden z pozostałych w całości żurawi aby stamtąd prowadzić ogień z karabinu wyborowego w który był wyposażony. Karras z wściekłością stwierdził iż przez nadajnik mentalny obcych, nie jest wstanie przebudzić swego Oręża Mocy, ostrza znanego jako Arquemann. W tym samym momencie na kanale voxu odezwał się Sigma oświadczając, iż pod żadnym pozorem Szpon Alfa nie może zabić „Okazu Szóstego” Inkwizytor chciał dostać stwora żywego. Szpon Alfa miał jedynie obezwładnić, spętać i przygotować Szóstkę do transportu na pokład Świętej Navarre. Sigma przypomniał Braciom Bitewnym jakie śluby złożyli i komu obecnie służą. Chyron oświadczył, iż Sigma posuwa się za daleko w swych roszczeniach, monstrum które chciał zachować przy życiu było tyranidzką abominacją. Którą należało unicestwić, Drednot należał do Straży Śmierci a Straż Śmierci zabijał obcych nie brał ich żywcem. Sigma zagroził Drednotowi, iż jeśli Chyron sprzeniewierzy się rozkazom Inkwizycji, to zostanie wyrzucony ze Straży Śmierci i w niesławie powróci do swego macierzystego zakonu. Chyron nie miał jednak do kogo wracać, gdyż Żałobnicy mieli zostać unicestwieni przez tyranidy, więc upierał się przy swoim planie zgładzenia bestii. Sigma zagroził Chyronowi iż w takim wypadku nie wróci do niczego, Inkwizycja nie miała bowiem żadnego pożytku z podwładnych którzy nie potrafili lub nie chcieli słucha rozkazów, to samo tyczyło się Straży Śmierci. Natomiast Karars zapytał Solariona wprost co Ultramarine wiedział o planach Inkwizytora, Prorok odparł, iż niewiele. Karras nei był zadowolony, iż Solarion zataił kluczowe informacje dotyczące przyszłego zadania przed swymi Braćmi. Solarion odparł, iż takie miał rozkazy, i w przeciwieństwie do niektórych on wykonywał otrzymane rozkazy co do joty. Magos Altando wyposażył go w specjalną amunicję wypełnioną neurotoksyną która miała powalić i sparaliżować stwora bez konieczności zabijania go. Ultramarine potrzebował tylko aby bestia odsłoniła jakieś miękkie tkanki by można w nie było posłać zatruty pocisk boltowy. Zeed zapytał Karrasa jaki jest plan? Upiór Śmierci nakazał Skitarii się wycofać, gdyż ginęli na próżno jednak dowódca Tech-straży odparł, iż Magos Borgovda nie dał im polecenia aby się wycofali. Karras również nie ustępował, Skitarii nie walczyli, byli zdeklasowani, wyrzynani na próżno. A po za tym wchodzili w drogę Straży Śmierci, w końcu logiczne obwody sierżanta Tech-gwardii wzięły górę nad protokołami każącymi Skitarii atak za wszelką cenę i resztki z kohorty cybernetycznych wojów wycofały się z pola walki. Straż Śmierci ruszyła do akcji Szpon Alfa miał zająć uwagę bestii i dać Soalrionowi szanse na oddanie strzału. Voss ostrzelał tyrandia z Ciężkiego Boltera, do jego kanonady dołączył Karras i Rauth. W tym samym czasie Zeed i Chyron ruszyli, by zaatakować tyranidzką bioformę z lewej flanki. Solarion czekał na swe otwarcie, wystarczyła mu jedna szansa. Zaczął ponaglać Karrasa, by on i reszta Szponu sprężyli się w tym co robią i dali mu w końcu okazję do oddania strzału. Kronikarz odparł Prorokowi, iż robią co mogą, Rauth cisnął w bestię wiązką granatów, lecz gdy tyko rozwiał się dym po eksplozji, okazało, się iż przeciwpancerne ładunki nawet nie zarysowały pancerza stwora. Sytuacja nie malowała się w najlepszych barwach, chitynowa zbroja stwora zdawała się być odporna na każdy oręż w posiadaniu Szponu. Po za tym bestia zdawał się mieć niespożyte zasoby energii, nie męczyła się ani nie traciła koordynacji ruchów pomimo batalii którą toczyła przeciw pełnej Drużynie Śmierci. Omni pierwszy przekonał się jak potężne są ciosy tyranida, szczęściem w nieszczęściu, był fakt, iż monstrum swym uderzeniem jedynie cisnęło Vossem na jakiejś dwadzieścia metrów a nie zmiażdżyło go od góry swymi zwojami. Karras był wściekły i wręcz zażądał by w końcu ktoś odnalazł źródło zakłóceń psionicznych, i je zneutralizował. Wówczas był by wstanie przebudzić Arquemanna, przesycona energią immaterium klinga była wstanie przebić czy przeciąć praktycznie wszystko. Psioniczny nacisk na umysł Karrasa był tak potężny, iż Kronikarzowi zdawało się iż jego dar całkiem go opuścił, nie był bowiem wstanie wyczuć mentalnego echa dusz, Vossa, Zeeda, Solariona i Chyrona, co do Rautha to Karras nigdy nie był wstanie tego uczynić. Wojownik Egzorcystów zdawał się nie posiadać duszy, a paradoksalnie jego pancerz szturmowy generował silniejszą aurę psioniczną niż zakuty w nim Astartes. Tymczasem Zeed dwoił się i troił, aby skupić całą uwagę tryanida na sobie. Zdawało się, iż Kruczy Gwardzista był w kilku miejscach naraz, unikał ogona i cielska bestii, za każdym razem będąc o ułamki sekund szybszym od atakującego tyranida. Karrasowi zdawało się, iż Zeeda bawił ta swoista gra śmierci. Zeed co jakiś czas odcinał się poczwarze zadając ciosy swymi szponami energetycznymi, lecz nawet otulone polami siłowymi ostrza nie były wstanie przebić pancernych płyt tyranida, zarysowywały jednie ich powierzchnię bądź ryły płytkie bruzdy na powierzchni chityny. Karras widząc poczynania Zeeda doszedł do wniosku, iż ataki bronią dystansową na nic się zdają i być może będą wstanie znaleźć jaki słaby punkt w obronie tyranida jeśli wszyscy zaatakują poczwarę w walce bezpośredniej. Pięści Wspomagane Chyrona miały największą szanse dokonać przełomu tam gdzie zawiodły boltery, czy szpony Zeeda. Drednotowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać rozkazu do ataku, Żałobnik ruszył na tyranida z wojennym okrzykiem wydobywającym się z jego modulatora głosu. Karras popędził za Drednotem prosząc w myślach Imperatora aby to nie był dzień we którym Szpon Alfa straci któregoś z wojowników należących do formacji. Na głównym kanale voxu, Omni zakrzyknął triumfalnie, iż odnalazł nadajnik sygnału psionicznego, po kilku chwilach Karras dosłyszał stłumioną, rozgrywającą się bitwą, eksplozję granatów przeciwpancernych. W ciągu kilku następnych chwil Kronikarz znów był wstanie naginać moce immaterium wedle swej woli. Monstrum musiało wyczuć nagromadzenie energii psionicznej w swym pobliżu gdyż samo rzuciło swymi zwojami w kierunku Karrasa wprost pod nadlatujące ostrze. Upiór Śmierci wykonał potężny zamach mieczem którego cała klinga skrzyła się od nadnaturalnych energii. Ostrze Arquemanna wcięło się w cielsko tyranida niczym laserowy nóż w mięso groxa. Czarna, cuchnąca posoka wystrzeliła z rany uczynnionej Ostrzem Mocy, lewiatan wydał z siebie rozrywający bębenki słuchowe skowyt bólu. Rozwierając przy tym swą obszerną paszczę i odsłaniając wnętrze swej gardzieli. Na ten moment czekał Prorok, Ultramarine posłał Bolt zawierający neuro-toksynuy prosto do wnętrza pyska stwora, pocisk wbił się w tkanki z głuchym mlasknięciem. Solarion ogłosił bezpośrednie trafienie, Karras pogratulował mu celnego strzału i spytał co dalej? Na głównym paśmie voxu odezwał się Sigma i oznajmił, iż Szpon ma się wycofać i pozwolić toksynie zrobić swoje, miała zadziałać w ciągu dziesięciu, maksymalnie piętnastu sekund. W ciągu tego czasu „Okaz Szósty” miał zostać całkowicie sparaliżowany. Chyron zignorował komendę Sigmy i dalej odbijał ciosy ogona stwora swymi otoczonymi polami siłowymi i wyładowaniami energii, pięściami. Dla Żałobnik którego zakon został unicestwiony przez Flotę Rój Kraken, zdawał się być głuchy na prośby i groźby ze strony Karrasa, Kronikarz miał już zamiar poskromić Drednota za pomocą mocy psionicznych. Lecz mijały kolejne sekundy a bestia nie zwalniała nawet na sekundę, nie wykazywała żadnych symptomów świadczących o tym, iż została zatruta neurotoksyną a jej układ nerwowy ulegał właśnie porażeniu bądź paraliżowi. Solarion jako pierwszy oznajmił, iż maszkaron nie zwalnia, koktajl neuro toksyn sporządzony wedle specyfikacji Magosa Altando nie działał. Sigma z niedowierzaniem w głosie odparł, iż to nie możliwe, następnie już półgłosem jakby głośno myśląc dodał, iż Magos Altando z powodzeniem przetestował swą mieszankę neuro-toksyn na… Inkwizytor nie dokończył swej myśli, Soalrion odliczał kolejne sekundy, dwadzieścia, trzydzieści. Oznajmił, iż toksyny nie działają. Inkwizytor trwał w swym uporze, iż powtórzył, iż potrzebują Szóstki żywej, Zeed wpadł agentowi Ordo w słowo, chciał wiedzieć „Po co?” Ordo Xenos ów żywy okaz tyranida. Sigma odparł natychmiast, że Zeed nie musi tego wiedzieć. Solarion jeszcze raz powtórzył, iż neuro-toksyna nie działa, po czym poprosił Inkwizytora o nowe instrukcje, lub by rzucił jakimś pomysłem co robić dalej?. Zamiast odpowiedzi, Astartes usłyszeli jak Inkwizytor zamyka swe pasmo voxu. Dla Karrasa i reszty Szponu Alfa była to jasna odpowiedź, iż Sigma nie ma bladego pojęcia co czynić dalej. Karras nakazał Solarionowi wpakować w bestię jeszcze kilka pocisków, być może dawka toksyn była zbyt mała lub za słabo skoncentrowana aby położyć to monstrum. Tyranid zarobił jeszcze kilka postrzałów specjalną amunicją lecz nie robiło to na nim żadnego wrażenia. Chyron cofał się zbierając na swój sarkofag coraz to nowe razy zadane przez biczowaty ogon tyranida, pancerne płyty chroniące wnętrze Drednota był powgniatane i zarysowany na nieomal całej powierzchni. Żałobnik nie dawał jednak za wygraną i dalej atakował bestie pomimo faktu, iż jego ataki nie wyrządzały stworowi żadnej krzywdy. Karras doskoczył do boku Drednota i zrugał Żałobnika, iż gdy wyda mu rozkaz do odwrotu to Chyron ma go wykonać. Karras wciąż był Alfą szponu. Żałobnik odparł ze stoickim spokojem, iż szanuje rangę Upiora Śmierci, lecz tego jednego rozkazu Karrasa nie wykona. Tyranid musiał zginąć, Chyron musiał pomścić swych wymordowanych Braci. Zemsta była dla niego priorytetem, wszystkim co mu pozostało, Kronikarz widział, iż nie przemówi Drednotowi do rozumu. Po za tym wojownicy Szponu nie mięli innego wyboru jak tylko zgładzić tyranida. Jedyna opcja wzięcia go żywcem, zarobiła boltowym pociskiem w łeb. Karras oznajmił, iż pomimo faktu, iż Chyron może zhańbić cały Szpon swym postępowaniem Drużyna Śmierci stoi za nim murem, razem ukatrupią obcą bestię. Soalrion jeszcze co najmniej dwa razy postrzelił tyranida zatrutymi boltami, Omni odwracał jego uwagę ostrzeliwując jego łeb z Ciężkiego Boltera lecz w końcu wyczerpał amunicję z zasobnika który nosił na plecach. Voss odrzucił rozładowaną broń i wyplątał się z uprzęży podtrzymującej pojemnik na pociski. Uwolniony od zbędnego ekwipunku Omni, dobył ostrza szturmowego i ruszył do dalszego boju. Zrządzeniem losu w tej samej chwili w której Brat Maximmion wyskoczył z amunicji, Zeedowi wreszcie podwinęła się noga, lub opuściło go szczęście. Kruczy Gwardzista upadł podcięty końcówką ogona bestii, tyranid nie odpuścił swej szansy aby pozbyć się jednego z atakujących go wrogów i z rozwartą paszczą rzucił się ma powalonego Siefera. Na drodze bestii stanął jednak Chyron twierdząc iż jest dużo większym posiłkiem. Drednot pochwycił szczękoczułki bestii w chwycie pięści wspomaganych, tyranid nie ustępował i naparł na Żałobnika całą swą siłą i masą, wkrótce przy zawodzeniu i zgrzycie rozrywanych serwomechanizmów jedna z nóg Chyrona zapadła się pod Drednotem. Chyron kazał Krukowi uciekać, gdyż wiedział, iż nie będzie w stanie na długo powstrzymywać tyranida. Zeed zaczął się z początku wycofywać lecz po zrobieniu kilku kroków wstecz, ponownie wystrzelił przed siebie, powiedział po prostu nie. Nie zginie dzisiaj, nie w ten sposób, nie zabity przez bezrozumną bestię. Prosząc Coraxa o ochronę, Brat Siefer ruszył przed siebie wykrzykując na cały głos zawołanie bitewne Kruczej Gwardii. Victorus aut Mortis! Zwycięstwo albo Śmierć. Zeed przemknął obok Drednota po czym bez chwili wahania wskoczył do rozdziawionej paszczy monstrum znikając we wnętrzu gardzieli i trzewiach tyranida. Omni i Karras jednocześnie wykrzyknęli przydomek Zeeda. Duch nie mógł już jednak usłyszeć krzyku swych Braci Bitewnych. Tymczasem Chyron jeszcze przez jakiś czas siłował się z tyraniem, lecz w pewnym momencie monstrum cofnęło się od Drednota a jego cielskiem zaczęły targać drgawki i parkosyzmy agonii, bestia rzucała swym cielskiem na wszystkie strony, jakby walcząc z hordą niewidzialnych przeciwników. Stwór tłukł swym cielskiem o kamienne podłoże z taką siłą, iż skały głazy zaczęły pękać lub rozpadały się na proch i kupę gruzu. Pozostali wojownicy Szponu wycofali się z zasięgu ciosów tyrtanidzkiego tworu i bez słowa obserwowali konającego maszkarona. Tyranid zdychał długo i w męczarniach. Po wszystkim Omni osunął się na kolana, zdołał tylko wyszeptać jedno słowo. Nie. Solarion dołączył w końcu do reszty drużyny stwierdzając rzeczowo, iż nici z wzięcia potwora żywcem. Karars uderzyła nagle świadomość iż skoro Zeed zginął to wszystkich wojowników Szponu kiedyś czeka śmierć. Sigma przerwał ciszę pompatycznie oznajmiając, iż Szpon Alfa zawiódł, nie wykonał zadania, Sigma był rozczarowany dodając jeszcze, iż przecenił możliwości Astartes. Karras poinformował Inkwizytora o śmierci Siefera Zeed, na co ten odparł, iż to druga porażka na koncie Karrasa po czym oznajmił, iż Mistrz Cieni Kruczej Gwardii zostanie powiadomiony o śmierci Zeeda oraz o jego porażce w trackie misji. Z powodu śmierci Okazu Szóstego, Imperium straciło wielką okazję. Sigma nie miał już nic do dodania rozkazał tylko odczekać Astartes na przybycie Magosa Altando. Karras chciał wiedzieć po co Altando ma się mieszać w sprawy Inkwizycji lecz Sigma ponownie się rozłączył. Po swym przybyciu Tech-adept wyraził swój żal z powodu straty Okazu Szóstego, dodał jeszcze, iż jak obliczył prawdopodobieństwo porażki w trackie próby pojmania tyranida żywcem wynosiło 96,85%. Karras odparł, iż mimo wszystko Sigma i tak zlecił im to zadanie. Wszystko nie było jednak stracone jak zapewniał Magos Altando, z truchła stwora, również można było uzyskać sporo danych. Padlina obcego miała zostać odtransportowana do Stacji Orga, Drużyna Śmierci miała eskortować i nadzorować transport tyranida. Karras był zdumiony słysząc, iż Magos zamierzał przetransportować cielsko stwora po za Menatar. Do Astartes zbliżył się Tech-adept Borgovda, xeno-lingwista nie był wstanie uwierzyć, iż Drużyna Śmierci zdołała zabić bestię, dokonali tego czego nie zdołali uczynić Egzodyci. Omni oznajmił, iż to Zeed zwyciężył tyranida, to było jego zwycięstwo, jego oraz Chyrona. Drednot wpatrywał się w truchło, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na toczącą się wokół niego dyskusję. Karras upewnił się, iż Mechanicus jest wstanie załadować cielsko na wagon maglevu po czym nakazał Szponowi się wycofać. Chyron pokuśtykał krok naprzód po czym nakazał Karrasowi i reszcie drużyny się zatrzymać. Żałobnik oznajmił Kronikarzowi, iż bestia się poruszyła, być może mimo wszystko nie była do końca martwa. Drednot podszedł jeszcze bliżej paszczy stwora, w tym samym momencie z pyska stwora wystrzelił cały potok czarnej posoki. W ów powodzi obcej krwi wypłynął humanoidalny kształt, był nim Siefer Zeed. Za pomocą voxu, Duch oświadczył, iż jeśli w przyszłości Szpon Alfa znów zostanie wysłany z misją aby dorwać jakiegoś przerośniętego, obcego robala, to wówczas niech jakiś inny drań wskoczy mu do gardła. On już miał swoją kolej. Wedle Vossa, po co ktokolwiek inny miał, by to robić? Skoro Zeed był tak dobry w tej dziedzinie? Podniesiony na duchu Szpon wycofał się do Stacji Orga, na której czekał ich jeszcze jeden nieprzyjemny obowiązek. Tech-adepci Borgovda, Altando oraz ich personel pomocniczy, oraz niedobitki Skitarii, zebrali się w Przystani Numer Jeden, będącej zresztą jedyną przystanią na Ordze. Altando doglądał załadunku truchła tyranida na ciężki prom transportowy, tymczasem Borgovda wykrzykiwał coś, iż to „jego odkrycie” nikt nie informuje go o niczym, a obiecywano mu wiele. Z faktu jaki był jego wkład w odkrycie na Menatarze należał mu się należny szacunek. Szpon przybył do hangaru i gdy tylko Astartes znaleźli się kilka kroków od sług Omnizjasza. Sigma ponownie oznajmił swą obecność poprzez vox, wydał Szponowi tylko jedną komendę: „Żadnych świadków” To co się następnie wydarzyło w przystani można streścić jednym słowem. Masakra. Karras spodziewał się podobnej komendy, była to standardowa procedura, jednak to nie oznaczało, iż Upiorowi Śmierci się to podobało. Odlatując z Menataru. Straż Śmierci unicestwiła Stację Orga, niszcząc placówkę pociskami rakietowymi oraz działem bitewnym w które wyposażony był Thunderhawk Szponu Alfa. Siefer „Duch” Zeed oraz reszta Barci Bitewnych z Drużyny Śmierci, Szpon Alfa nadal kontynuują swą służbę w szeregach Straży Śmierci Relikwie Zakonu * Krucze Szpony - Krucze Szpony, to śmiertelnie niebezpieczna para szponów energetycznych dzierżona obecnie przez Kapitana Cienia Kayvaana Shirka z 3 kompanii. Te kunsztowne szpony energetyczne zostały wykonane przez samego Coraxa na Deliverance po masakrze na Istaavanie. Krucze Szpony potrafią rozrywać pancerz terminatorski z taką łatwością jak jedwab. Są one silniejsze niż normalne szpony energetyczne. * Skrzydła Kruka - Plecaki skokowe są integralną częścią doktryny Kruczej Gwardii. Przez wieki Zbrojmistrzowie odzyskiwali i naprawiali starożytne warianty plecaków skokowych. Jest wśród nich relikt znany jako Skrzydła Kruka. Z zakrzywionymi wlotami powietrza i ponad gabarytowymi wirnikami ten plecak skokowy jest znaczniej mocniejszy niż standardowe plecaki skokowe używane przez Astartes. Ciekawostka *Pancerz Wspomagany Mark VI "Corvus" czasem nazywany „Dziobatą zbroją” został tak z nazwany na cześć Corax’a. głównie dlatego, iż pierwszą większą partię owych zbroi została przekazana Kruczej Gwardii, gdy Corvus Corax przybył na Terrę wprost z pól bitewnych Isstvanu V. *Postać Corax’a jak i całego Legionu Kruczej Gwardii została zainspirowana na podstawie wiersza Edgara Alana Poe „Kruk”(ang. „Raven”) *Zophal Thane, Pierwszy w historii Kapelan Kompanii Śmierci zakonu Rozdzieraczy Ciał przeszedł trening z zakresu sabotażu oraz nfiltracji w murach Kruczej Szpicy. Źródła *''Codex Space Marines (4 Edycja)'' *''Codex Space Marines (5 Edycja)'' *''Cybernetica - Rob Sanders (Powieść)'' *''A Son's Burden - Andy Smillie '' * Angel Exterminatus - Graham McNeill (Powieść) * Deathwatch - Steve Parker (Powieść) * Deliverance Lost - Gav Thorpe (Powieść) * Ravenlord - Gav Thorpe (Krótka nowela) * Shadowmasters - Gav Thorpe (Krótkie opowiadanie) * Fear of the Dark - Graham McNeill (Krótkie opowiadanie) * The Damnation of Pythos - David Annandale (Powieść) * Damocles- Phill Kelly, Guy Haley, Ben Counter & Josh Reynolds (Zbiór opowiadań) * Raptor - Gav Thorpe (Słuchowisko) '' * ''Vengeful Spirit - Graham McNeill (Powieść) '' * ''Watchers In Death, autor David Annandale(Seria The Beast Arises) '' * ''Last Son of Dorn, autor: David Guymer(Seria The Beast Arises) * ''The Seventh Serpent - Graham McNeill '' * ''Vulkan's Shield - (Słuchowisko) Nick Kyme '' * ''The Geld - (Słuchowisko) Gerorge Mann '' * ''Overfiend(Trylogia) - David Annandale '' Galeria 417px-RG_Livery_Heraldry.png|Znak zakonu 253px-RG_2nd_Co._Banner.png|Sztandar Drugiej Kompani Kruczej Gwardii 422px-RavenGuardMarkVI.JPG|Taktyczny Marines Kruczej Gwardii w pancerzu mark VI 337px-RavenGuardAssaultMarine.JPG|Szturmowy Marines Kruczej Gwardii w pancerzu mark VII 468px-RavenGuardScoutMarine.JPG|Zwiadowca Kruczej Gwardii RavenGuardDropPod.JPG|Kapsuła Desantowa Kruczej Gwardii 640px-RG_Land_Raider_Prometheus.jpg|Land Raider "Prometeusz" Kruczej Gwardii RG_Predator_Destructor.jpg|Predator Destruktor Kruczej Gwardii 640px-RG_Thunderhawk_Gunship.jpg|Kanonierka Thunderhawk Kruczej Gwardii Pre-Heresy_Raven_Guard.png|Taktyczny Marine Kruczej Gwardii w pancerzu przed Herezją RG_Assault_Astartes.jpg|Szturmowy Marine Kruczej Gwardii Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Legiony Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:Zakony Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:Krucza Gwardia